El tesoro
by Clio Salome
Summary: Sasuke, un conocido pirata, tiene como objetivo robar una espléndida joya del Reino del Remolino, sin imaginarse que aquel tesoro le traería grandes sorpresas. 1 concurso de fanfics del grupo "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru".
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participó en el primer concurso de fics del grupo "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo en SasuNaru" (Sí, todo eso es el título) y resultó ganador del primer puesto, estoy muy feliz por eso, ya que no me lo esperaba. Gracias a Takaita y a la Vice Jetza por organizarlo todo y a las personas que me felicitaron.

Me divertí y sufrí haciendo esta historia, pero me gustó como quedó y espero que a ustedes también.

Cómo originalmente estaba muy extenso, al final si lo dividí y será un two-shot.

Discleimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

Dedicatoria: lo pensé bien y para evitarme el drama, mejor no pongo a nadie :3

 _ **El tesoro**_

La brisa mecía sus brunos cabellos, el aroma de la sal llegaba a sus fosas nasales y el sonido del agua golpeando el casco del barco lo serenaba, pues él, Uchiha Sasuke, reconocido pirata y prófugo de la justicia estaba por iniciar su aventura más peligrosa.

-Todo esta listo, Sasuke-

El aludido sonrió.

-¿No deberías llamarme Capitán, Suigetsu?-

-Te llamaré capitán el día que lluevan peces- reclamó, aumentando la sonrisa socarrona del moreno.

-¿Te comunicaste con Karin?- inquirió más serio

-Sí, nos espera en la Villa de la ola mañana en la noche, nos consiguió una posada. Dice que ya tiene tu encargo-

El capitán asintió satisfecho.

-Jūgo- llamó a su teniente (1) -toma el timón, leven anclas e icen las velas, ¡nos vamos!-

Toda la tripulación vitoreó la orden de Sasuke y presurosamente cumplieron el mandato, con ayuda de la marea y el viento el gran banco comenzó su travesía.

Sin contratiempos llegaron a la Villa de la ola, un poblado a las orillas del mar, pequeño e importante, pues era el sitio de reunión de todos los piratas, de leyes no escritas pero firmes, pues el saqueo, el robo y el asesinato eran castigados, en este sitio se comerciaba con información más que con mercancía y donde los que querían unirse a una tripulación esperaban el arribo de los bandoleros.

Karin, la investigadora, espía y una de las dos únicas mujeres de la tripulación; los esperaba en una posada, había reservado todo el lugar para evitar soplones y a última hora de la tarde su capitán, en compañía de sus otros dos amigos llegaron al lugar. El resto de la tripulación se había quedado en el barco, pues no por estar en territorio neutral el Uchiha se confiaba.

-¡Karin!- gritó ya dentro de la posada, el dueño les había permitido el paso sólo con mencionar su nombre.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- chilló la chica pelirroja arrojándose sobre el moreno.

-No podrías ser más arrastrada, zorra- atacó Suigetsu.

-Cállate, boca de pez- contraatacó la mujer.

-Porque mejor no cierras las piernas-

-¡Basta!- exigió el más alto, Jūgo -los que necesitan una excusa para el sexo de reconciliación son ustedes, por favor absténganse de usarnos como público- sentenció

Los aludidos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados -lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono.

-Como sea, vayamos a la habitación- apuró Sasuke sin poder borrar su sonrisilla de burla.

-Por aquí- los guio Karin hasta habitación del fondo, se instalaron alrededor de una mesa baja llena de libros, mapas, periódicos y notas.

-Mientras nosotros saqueamos ciudades, Karin estaba leyendo cómodamente- reclamó el contramaestre (2), otra vez.

-Suigetsu- siseó Sasuke

-Al menos yo sé leer- contraatacó la pelirroja en voz baja.

-Y bien, ¿qué has averiguado, Karin?- directo al punto, como era la costumbre de Sasuke.

-El Reino del Remolino, es una península ubicada sobre el ecuador, tres partes de su territorio están rodeadas de agua y la cuarta conecta a tierra firme con el país del agua, con una extensión de 70 kilómetros cuadrados, elevados índices en calidad de vida y productividad, prácticamente sin pobreza o problemas sociales, en una palabra...-

-Un paraíso- completó Sasuke, carraspeó -¿y nuestro objetivo?-

-El palacio, casa de los reyes y sede del gobierno, se encuentra ubicado en Konoha, capital del Reino, es una ciudad costera construida de forma concéntrica con el castillo en el centro-

-Un castillo en medio de la ciudad ¿eso no requiere más seguridad? habría demasiados puntos ciegos- opinó.

-No, de hecho, es muy inteligente- respondió Jūgo -muchos creen que lo mejor es tener un castillo aislado, pero en realidad el bosque y la ausencia de personas al rededor es perfecto para escapar, en cambio uno en medio de la ciudad, seguramente rodeado de sitios históricos y turísticos, siempre habría ojos vigilando.

-Sí, es una buena observación- concordó Sasuke. ¿Qué más?- insistió.

-Al ser un círculo perfecto el castillo ofrece acceso desde cualquier punto, sin embargo, esto no es posible. Los muros que los rodean miden aproximadamente 6 metros de alto, con ocho torres de vigilancia alrededor, la puerta oeste sirve para la servidumbre y la entrega de mercancías, la este es para los guardias y la sur da a los establos. No existe puerta norte-

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que atravesar todo el castillo para llegar a la torre norte- obvio el capitán -esto será más complicado de lo que imaginé- confesó después de un breve silencio.

-¿Complicado? hay que desembarcar, burlar las defensa costeras, recorrer media ciudad, infiltrarnos al castillo, atravesarlo casi al completo y subir hasta la torre norte- enlistó de cabellos blancos.

-Terminaremos muertos- concordó el de cabellos naranjas.

-Debe haber alguna manera, siempre se puede burlar la seguridad- replicó exasperado el Uchiha.

-La hay- expresó Karin captando la atención de los tres hombres -el festival de las luciérnagas-

-¿El festival de las luciérnagas?- repitieron.

-Sí, es famoso a nivel mundial. En él se conmemora la fundación del reino, muchos extranjeros vienen para esas fechas y la celebración se lleva a cabo en los jardines y salones del palacio. Así solucionaríamos lo de la infiltración, mezclándonos entre la muchedumbre, y según un plano que encontré, en la zona norte se encuentran los aposentos de la familia, así que hay varias escaleras que libran el salón principal-

-Tal vez funcione, aunque con tanta gente podrían reconocernos- aceptó el moreno.

-Tal vez unos disfraces- aportó Suigetsu.

-Pero...- habló con inseguridad -hay un problema más grave-

-¿Cuál?- quiso saber Sasuke comenzando a irritarse.

-Este- la pelirroja le pasó unas fotos del reino, todas de las costas.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con extrañeza pasando las capturas.

-No puede ser- habló finalmente, Suigetsu y Jūgo se apresuraron a ver las imágenes.

-Sin murallas o fuertes- dijo el más alto.

-Esto si es confianza ¿que no tienen miedo de un ataque marítimo?- opinó el otro.

-No las necesitan, yo tampoco lo entendí en un principio, hasta que me topé con un mapa topográfico-

-Explícate- ordenó Sasuke.

-El reino del remolino se encuentra sobre una placa de piedra que emergió hace miles de años, sin embargo, gran parte de esa tierra aún está bajo el agua a poca profundidad, así que si un barco se acerca encalla y el casco posiblemente se haga añicos-

-¿De qué distancia hablamos?-

-Unos 20 kilómetros Sasuke, por cada lado-

-Definitivamente esto es imposible- sentenció Suigetsu.

-Cállate idiota, algo se nos ocurrirá- regaño la de lentes.

-Permíteme hacer mi testamento- antes replicó.

-¡Silencio!- exigió el teniente -pero este país es uno de los mayores comerciantes a través del mar-

-Hace unos cincuenta años, los anteriores reyes mandaron a drenar una parte de las piedras y construyeron un puente de varios kilómetros para permitir el acceso de barcos, ahí si hay un fortín militar-

-¿Y aguas más profundas?- cuestionó Sasuke

-Al oeste, cerca de la frontera con tierra, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Es una zona de arrecifes, así que-

-Encallaríamos- contestaron los tres.

-Sasuke- habló Jūgo conciliador -esto será más difícil que cualquier atraco que hayamos hecho, tal vez deberíamos planificarlo mejor-

-¡No!- sentenció -tiene que ser para el festival, solo hay que analizarlo desde otra perspectiva. Vayan a dormir, ha sido una larga noche-

En silencio se fueron retirando hasta dejar al azabache solo,

-Siempre se puede, siempre- se dijo a si mismo.

Jūgo, Suigetsu y Karin ya estaban almorzando cuando Sasuke se reunió con ellos.

-Ya tengo un plan- dijo simplemente -avisen a Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame que vengan, también manden provisiones al barco- ordenó, tomó un plato con comida y se retiró de nuevo.

-Y bien, ¿qué volaremos?- expresó entusiasmado Deidara -tengo una nueva pólvora-

-No volaremos nada, aun- calmó los ánimos Sasuke.

Se encontraban en la misma mesa del día anterior, solo que ya no estaba llena de notas, sino de vino y comida.

-Esto será difícil- continuó el moreno -pero estoy seguro que lo lograremos, somos piratas y no hay botín tan difícil de robar-

Las palabras del capitán aumentaron el ánimo de sus compañeros.

-La infiltración al castillo está decidida, será durante el festival de las luciérnagas, el cual es dentro de dos meses. Sesenta días es nuestro límite para planear, organizar y conocer nuestro objetivo. El verdadero problema será llegar; con nuestro barco es imposible, la naturaleza juega a su favor, pero podremos aprovecharla. A unas 5 millas al sureste hay unos peñascos. Ahí esconderemos al Sharingan-

-¿Y luego qué, nos haremos pasar por náufragos?- preguntó un hombre mayor, Nagato

-No, desde ahí usaremos otro barco, seremos comerciantes. Karin ¿hay algún requerimiento especial para desembarcar en Konoha?-

-No- respondió -solo avisar al puerto. De hecho, hay un puerto para embarcaciones menores al norte-

-Bien-

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos un barco de comercio, Sasuke?- inquirió Sasori, el maestro de reparaciones (3).

-Ese será tu trabajo- respondió el Uchiha -tienes que supervisar la construcción de un barco de comercio, pequeño pero elegante, el interior no importa, pero por fuera no debe levantar sospechas-

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos el dinero?, ya nos queda poco-

-Creo que es hora de hacer una visita al País del Rayo- sentenció.

-¿¡Estás loco!?- exclamaron todos.

-Sasuke, el gobernante del Rayo es especialmente cruel con los piratas- habló Yahiko

-El barco podría sufrir daños irreparables- reprochó Sasori

-Sin contar que está demasiado lejos, son doce días de viaje para llegar a sus costas, si no ocurre inconveniente- explicó Kisame

-Sé que es peligroso y que está lejos, pero es nuestra mejor opción para saquear-

-¿Y porque no atracamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, como el país de las Cascadas? sugirió Jūgo

-No podemos- respondió

-¿Por qué?-

-La alianza del agua- susurró Karin

-¿Qué?- le preguntaron

-La alianza del agua: el reino del remolino, el de la hierba y el país de las castadas, es un trato comercial y de seguridad, si alguien ataca a cualquiera de ellos, los otros dos responderán también- explicó

-¿por qué no el país de las flores?- inquirió Jūgo nuevamente

-Demasiado cerca- respondió Konan -alertaríamos a la zona de que hay piratas y alzaran sus defensas. Deduzco que Sasuke está apostando por el factor sorpresa-

El aludido asintió.

-El país del Rayo está demasiado lejos como para alguien sospeche de dos atracos en tan poco tiempo, además sus gobernantes no se llevan, puede funcionar- reconoció Nagato -aunque es riesgoso, pero ¿cuándo no corremos riesgos?- Dejó la pregunta al aire, uno a uno los tripulantes fueron asintiendo.

-Esto haremos: Sasori se quedará para supervisar la construcción del otro barco, Konan fabricará dos velas, una blanca para el sharingan que usaremos mientras lo escondemos y la otra para nuestro disfraz-

-¿Algún diseño en particular?-

-Un pai pai, el símbolo de los comerciantes, en blanco y rojo; Karin conseguirá joyas, telas y demás cosas para apoyar nuestra farsa. Los demás iremos por el botín, Nagato reúne provisiones y medicinas suficientes-

-¿Si sabes que si no consiguen dinero no podremos liquidar tus encargos?- opinó Nagato

-Si no funciona nuestro atraco al país del rayo, posiblemente no saldremos vivos- respondió

-Solo era una observación- continuó el mismo hombre -¿para cuándo quieres las provisiones?-

-A más tardar mañana, partiremos al alba en dos días-

-Cuenta con ello, Yahiko acompáñame- pidió el condestable (4).

La tripulación del Sharingan acotó rápidamente las ordenes de su capitán, y como había planeado Sasuke, al despuntar los primeros rayos del sol soltaron amarres e izaron velas, para dejar atrás la pequeña Villa de la ola, con algunos de sus colegas con tareas específicas y surcar el mar hasta el lejano y peligroso país del Rayo.

…

A través de los mares y las naciones, en dirección opuesta al destino del Sharingan; un muchachito se escabullía entre los túneles del imponente castillo, su ropa estaba raída y vieja, portaba una capa ocultando su rostro y cabello, estaba por salir hacia las caballerías cuando una mano lo sujetó firmemente del hombro izquierdo.

-¿A dónde vas, Naruto?- preguntó el hombre divertido.

-Oh, Iruka-sensei. ¡Me atrapaste!- se quejó el menor, quitándose la capa y revelando sus rubios cabellos, los ojos azules y las características marcas de sus mejillas.

-No es difícil, tu pasatiempo favorito es intentar escapar-

-Solo quiero ir al pueblo, eso no tiene nada de malo-

-Si deseas salir, déjame llamar a un escolta y daremos un paseo- propuso

-¡Pero no quiero un escolta!- reclamó -me gustaría poder conversar con los demás, ver jugar a los niños, probar las frutas del mercado y si voy con escolta no podré hacerlo- dijo triste

-Es por tu seguridad- sentenció el mayor.

-Si en este lugar nunca pasa nada- respondió el rubio

Iruka suspiró resignado -Por qué no volvemos a tu habitación, te das un baño y te llevo un gran tazón de ramen- ofreció ante el puchero del rubio -¿te gustaría?-

-Lo que me gustaría es poder viajar a lo ancho del mundo y vivir aventuras- respondió soñador Naruto, Iruka solo pudo suspirar y rogar por paciencia.

…

Con el favor del viento y aprovechando las corrientes marítimas, los piratas del Sharingan habían llegado a su destino la mañana del décimo día del viaje, ahora solo observaban la costa desde una distancia prudente, usando como camuflaje la espesa neblina.

-Entonces, ¿esperamos la noche para atacar?- pregunto Suigetsu; él, Jūgo, Deidara y Kisame estaban reunidos con Sasuke, ideando un plan.

-No se adelanten- dijo Kisame, el navegante del barco -a las diez de la noche, la marina inicia su recorrido a todo el perímetro y justo a media noche, alzan una red submarina de metal; no hay forma de escapar-

-Entonces tenemos que atracar al atardecer- sentenció el capitán -¿conoces bien este lugar?- le inquirió

Negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Aquí perdí a mis anteriores compañeros, el capitán fue colgado y su cabeza está en el muelle, como trofeo del Raikage-

Algunos tragaron saliva visiblemente, los demás solo guardaron silencio.

-¿Algún consejo para triunfar?- continuó Sasuke después de la estupefacción

-Si, el muelle y el puerto son imposibles de penetrar, un fortín militar a cada lado, custodiado a toda hora, todo completamente rodeado de un muro de 10 metros de alto. Los comercios están tierra adentro protegidas por otro muro-

-No lograremos salir- opinó Jūgo

-¿Salir? ni siquiera entraremos- reclamó su compañero de cabellos blancos.

-No será necesario- continuó Kisame -el tesoro y todas las joyas no están en el puerto, están escondidas en un bunker fortificado al este, sin más custodia que un pequeño barco de la flota-

-¿Y cuál es la trampa?- dedujo el Uchiha

-La isla no es natural, fue construida por el Raikage y por debajo está llena de explosivos, no le importa perder su tesoro si con eso nos manda al otro mundo-

-Kisame, acércanos lo más que puedas a la dichosa isla. Necesito verla-

Sasuke observó por un par de horas el lugar que resguardaba el botín, la única seguridad que había eran unos guardias en el barco de la costa, se notaban aburridos, pues jugaban cartas o dormían.

-Tengo un plan- anunció a su tripulación que esperaba impaciente -aten unos barriles de nuestro mejor vino, haremos un regalo-

-Hey ¿qué es eso?- acertó un marinero desde la cubierta, media docenas de barriles eran arrestados por la cortante hasta dar con el casco

-¡Ustedes dos, vayan a revisar!- ordenó el capitán señalando a dos marineros

Los hombres cumplieron la orden y prontamente regresaron al barco con el cargamento-

-¿Pólvora?- preguntó inmediatamente el de mayor rango.

-No señor, suena líquido-

Con cuidado hizo un hueco en la madera y el olor a licor inundó el ambiente.

-Vino- corroboró tras probarlo.

-¿De dónde habrá salido, capitán?-

-Tal vez de un barco que se hundió, pero no importa, no podemos desperdiciar algo así- concluyó sonriente, más animados todos rodearon los barriles y comenzaron a beber el licor, sin saber que eran observados desde otro barco.

-Perfecto, funcionó- anunció Yahiko que la hacía de vigía.

-¡Andando, Jūgo, Suigetsu y Nagato!- Ordenó -Deidara prepara los cañones, Kisame, alerta para irnos lo más pronto posible-

Todos asintieron conociendo el plan, los primeros cuatro se subieron en parejas a dos de los botes salvavidas, con cuidado soltaron las amarras hasta tener contacto con el agua y remaron hasta la isla.

Llegaron sin problema, dejaron los barcos en la orilla y se dirigieron a la montaña empuñando sus armas, pero no encontraron ninguna resistencia.

-Vigilen- ordenó Sasuke encendiendo una antorcha para adentrarse a la cavidad con Jūgo.

Todo estaba en silencio y obscuro, pero el fuego de Sasuke comenzó a reflejarse en las gemas iluminándolo todo, ambos hombres abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver la magnitud del botín.

Después del asombro, con un silbido llamó a Nagato y Suigetsu, el segundo ahogó una exclamación al alcanzarlos.

-¿Nos lo podemos llevar todo?-

-No creo que tengamos suficiente tiempo- respondió el pelirrojo

-Además nos hundiríamos por tanto peso extra- dijo el moreno -¡apúrense!- insistió entregándole un par de sacos de mimbre que tenía en el cinturón, no tardaron en tener cuatro bolsas llenas.

-Llévenlas al Sharingan- ordenó, entre todos arrastraron su botín por la playa hasta uno de los barcos -no nos queda mucho tiempo-

Los dos hombres cumplieron la orden, quedándose Sasuke y Nagato a seguir llenando sacos de oro y gemas preciosas; ese sería el quinto y último viaje, ya todos volverían a la embarcación.

Sasuke le daba un último vistazo a la cueva cuando un brillo llamó su atención, se acercó a un pequeño hueco encontrando diminutos diamantes rosados.

-Ya está todo- apuró el más alto.

-Un segundo-

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestionó, el azabache señaló las diminutas joyas.

-Son muy pequeños- gruño Suigetsu

-Si y aun así son valiosos, estos diamantes son muy raros. Pagaran una fortuna por ellos-

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un paquetito de terciopelo y hecho un puñado de las piedras, de regreso a la salida fue experimentando meter su mano en diversos hoyos, encontrándose más piedras diminutas y extrañas, todas exageradamente valiosas, también esas se las llevó.

Ya en los botes, el ruido del barco que debía vigilar el tesoro demostraba que se había salido de control, lo que no le gustó a ninguno, así que decidieron remar más rápido hasta su barco.

Terminaban de subir el último de los botes cuando el cañonazo sonó, después otras explosiones le siguieron. Sin duda eso había venido del barco custodio, pero no porque los hubieran descubierto. Sin embargo, todos notaron como las luces de la ciudad se encendían y la alarma era disparada.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Sasuke sobre todo el estruendo, no tardarían en descubrirlos y perseguirlos

Aún estaban cerca, demasiado para su gusto, cuando la montaña del tesoro con todo e isla explotó, al igual que el barco de la custodiaba.

-Sacrificó a sus hombres- musitó Yahiko sorprendido, pues desde su puesto lo vio mejor que nadie-

La bala de cañón que rozó la cubierta los regresó a la realidad

-Se acercan barcos a estribor (6), son tres- informó a gritos

-Deidara los cañones ¡fuego!- ordenó Sasuke, las explosiones no tardaron en sonar y ser contestadas por la guardia

-¡Cúbranse! les mandaré un obsequio- anunció el rubio, un cañón más delgado escupió su carga cayendo la bala en la cubierta del barco más cercano, al principio no pasó nada hasta que el proyectil comenzó a desprender humo y explotó, incendiando todo-

-Eso nos dará tiempo, bien hecho niño- reconoció Kisame -Sasuke toma el timón-

El moreno llegó al puesto de mando y sujetó la guía de todo el barco.

-Al este hay unas rocas, es peligroso, pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad- sugirió Kisame -te guiaré-

-De acuerdo, sujétense-

-¡Derecha!-

-¡Izquierda!-

-¡Mantente y quiebra a 100 metros!- ordenaba el veterano

Pese a las turbias aguas y las afiladas rocas, la tripulación del Sharingan creía que el mayor peligro había pasado, hasta que las pesadas bolas que disparaban los cañones surcaron al aire.

-¡Contraataquen!- rugió el capital

Apenas dispararon su carga cuando un fuerte impacto sacudió todo el barco, dejándolos casi a todos en el piso.

-Nos dieron- informó Jūgo

Sasuke rápidamente volvió al timón y estabilizó el barco.

-¿Rompieron el casco?- preguntó

-No, pero otro impacto así y dormiremos con los peces-

-Sasuke- llegó a su lado Nagato -Da la vuelta y estabiliza el barco lo más que puedas-

-¿Qué?-

-Deidara tiene un plan-

El capitán asintió y giró rápidamente el timón.

-Te juro que si por culpa de la rubia nos hunden, lo mataré- amenazó Suigetsu

-¿Qué diablos espera?- reclamó el Uchiha, viendo como las dos embarcaciones de militares se acercaban.

El sonido de los disparos atronó y los tres observaron como las bolas evitaban los barcos y se impactaban en un peñasco.

-¡Falló!- exclamó el vigía

-Lo mataré- pensaron moreno y pelirrojo al mismo tiempo, no pudieron seguir con sus planeaciones de muerte por la sacudida que experimentó el barco.

-¡Vámonos! ¡vámonos!- apremió Yahiko desde lo alto.

Sin dudar en su vigía, Sasuke puso de nuevo rumbo hacia mar abierto, aun con la tierra experimentando temblores.

El deslave los sorprendió, justo en la zona de los impactos de Deidara, las grandes piedras deslizándose hacia abajo y cayendo sobre el barco más cercano a ellas, gritos, caos y confusión provenían de ahí.

-¡Ese loco!- reconoció Sasuke -solo a él se le ocurriría algo tan arriesgado-

-Aprovechemos esto y larguémonos de una vez- insistió Suigetsu

Sin confiarse, el Sharingan siguió con un ritmo firme hasta casi media noche, cuando se aseguraron de estar lo suficientemente lejos y sin que los siguieran.

-Fue divertido- reconoció Jūgo

-¡Divertidísimo!- respondió sarcástico Suigetsu

Sasuke solo sonrió arrogantemente, su plan estaba funcionando casi a la perfección.

-Suigetsu deja de quejarte y toma el timón, Jūgo vamos a revisar los daños-

Ordenó el capitán dirigiéndose cubierta abajo.

Cuando llegaron, Kisame y Deidara inspeccionaban el golpe que había recibido el casco.

-¿Es muy grave?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Un poco- reconoció Kisame -no perforó el casco, pero si lo debilitó-

-¿Deberíamos desembarcar para repararlo?- habló por primera vez Deidara

-Si no hay ningún otro incidente y evitamos el oleaje más fuerte debemos lograrlo, pero tú decides, Sasuke-

-Navegaremos así, instalaremos vigías y si detectamos que el casco puede ceder, iremos a un puerto, pero con todo el oro que tenemos preferiría llegar lo antes posible- sentenció. Los demás aceptaron.

Sin incidentes y después de catorce días de viaje, el Sharingan arribó a las costas de la Villa de la Ola, sus compañeros en tierra los esperaban en el muelle.

-¡Suban rápido!- gritó Jūgo desde la cubierta

Una vez en el barco, Karin, Konan y Sasori se sorprendieron al ver el botín que traían, tanto que quedaron sin habla hasta que Sasori exclamó:

-¿¡Qué le hicieron al barco!?- pues se fijó en el golpe que tenía

-No es mentira lo del Raikage y su flota anti-piratas- dijo Sasuke simplemente -debes repararlo-

-No será fácil, ni barato- respondió el carpintero

-El dinero no será problema. Apúrense a bajar todo- ordenó

Ya con su botín resguardado y después de una abundante comida, la tripulación del Sharingan se ponía al día con sus planes.

-Las velas y las ropas que usaran ya están listas- habló Konan -al igual que los productos que supuestamente comerciarán-

Sasuke asintió, dirigiendo su vista ahora al experto en naves.

-El barco señuelo estará listo pronto, en una semana. El sharingan llevara más tiempo, tal vez unos veinte o veinticinco días-

-Tienes 17 días para arreglar el barco, el Reino del Remolino está a diez días de aquí y tenemos que llegar antes para inspeccionar el terreno-

-Haré lo que pueda- aceptó Sasori

Sasuke asintió

-Karin, ¿has planeado como llegarás a Konoha?-

-Si- respondió la de lentes -Del país de la hierba sale un crucero turístico rumbo al Reino del remolino, pienso que sería mejor ingresar así para no levantar sospechas-

-Es un buen plan y como tenemos dinero suficiente podemos hacerlo- aprobó la idea el capitán

Después de un breve silencio el moreno habló de nuevo.

-Descansemos por hoy, mañana comenzaremos a prepararnos para nuestro mayor atraco-

Toda la tripulación gritó de júbilo ante la idea del robo.

…

Sasuke revisaba en su camarote las últimas fotos que Karin le había enviado desde el reino del Remolino, tendría que memorizar los lugares importantes para usarlos de referencia, el suave balanceo del barco le daba el ambiente propicio para pensar, hasta que unos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron.

-Adelante- permitió sin dejar de mirar las imágenes, Jūgo entró y llegó a su lado.

-Lindo lugar, tal vez algún día podamos vivir así- comentó el más alto.

-Tú, tal vez- respondió Sasuke recargándose en el respaldo de su silla -Yo no soy hombre para quedarme en un solo lugar, me aburriría-

-Sabía que me responderías algo así- restó importancia.

-¿Ya estamos cerca?- cambió de tema el azabache, pues conocía el porqué de la visita de su teniente.

-Sí, Kisame y Suigetsu concuerdan de que al atardecer estaremos llegando a los peñascos, Yahiko ya puede verlos con el telescopio-

-Perfecto ¿alguna alerta de guardia costera o marina?-

-Ninguna-

-Tal como lo dijo Karin. Continúen así y cualquier cambio avísame-

El pelinaranja asintió y se retiró.

-Ya estamos más cerca, ya estoy más cerca de ti- susurró para sí mismo

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó ante los peñascos,

-Deberíamos rodearlo, para encontrar el mejor lugar para esconder el barco- sugirió Kisame

Sasuke aceptó la idea dando vuelta al timón.

-Lo mejor sería no quedar frente al Reino, podríamos levantar sospechas o ser vistos por la marina- aportó Nagato. La tripulación estuvo de acuerdo.

En el extremo sur encontraron el lugar perfecto, dos acantilados formaba un ojo de agua; con las indicaciones de Kisame y Suigetsu fue adentrándose entre las rocas hasta el casi perfecto circulo que formaban las piedras.

-Es perfecto- admitió Sasuke, la marea no nos golpeará y desde fuera no se ve, pero entra suficiente luz-

-Lindo lugar, lástima que no podamos desembarcar- lamentó Deidara.

El rubio tenía razón, pues a su alrededor solo había agua y rocas.

-Eso es lo de menos, nos las arreglaremos- restó importancia Konan -¿qué sigue capitán?- preguntó.

-Cenar y descansar. Mañana iré con Jūgo y Suigetsu al Reino para reunirnos con Karin, si no tenemos inconvenientes en una semana estaremos zarpando con el mayor botín de nuestras vidas-

El júbilo invadió a la tripulación que se dio un festín con marisco, pan y licor, hasta que se durmieron en la cubierta.

Con cuidado soltaron las amarras y depositaron en el agua a _Taka_ el barco camuflaje que había pedido Sasuke. Sasori había hecho un trabajo sorprendente, pues nadie dudaría de la autenticidad de un barco que se veía tan lujoso. En sus respectivos camarotes se cambiaron sus ropas de piratas por las de comerciantes.

-Les enviaré suministros. Manténganse en contacto con los halcones, pero escriban en clave para no levantar sospecha- Sasuke daba las ultimas indicaciones en la cubierta, a sus pies estaba la escalera de cuerda que usaría para bajar del Sharingan, pues Jūgo y Suigetsu lo esperaban ya en el otro barco.

Ya en _Taka_ y con Sasuke al timón, los otros dos comenzaron a remar hasta salir del ojo de agua y poco a poco dejaron atrás los acantilados. Cuando la marea cambió su dirección el Uchiha desplegó la vela.

-Hay demasiadas embarcaciones- notó Suigetsu.

-El festival de las luciérnagas es demasiado popular ¡ahí, Sasuke!- exclamó Jūgo.

En efecto, en aquel muelle hondeaba un banderín con el mismo símbolo que el de su vela, por lo que sin dudarlo se dirigieron ahí, encontrándose con Karin esperándolos.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-san- saludó la pelirroja inclinándose en una leve reverencia -sus órdenes se siguieron al pie de la letra y ya está preparada su habitación-

-Excelente, bajen las maletas- ordenó el Uchiha para los otros dos con un falso acento del país del fuego.

Un carruaje esperaba por los recién llegados, abordaron y en el trayecto a su posada todos admiraban el paisaje, aunque Sasuke estaba más interesado en repasar los edificios que había memorizado.

Por la cantidad de personas tardaron un poco en llegar hasta la céntrica posada donde se quedarían, como Karin ya había hecho los arreglos ingresaron rápidamente hasta una de las lujosas habitaciones del fondo.

-Vaya Karin, no sabía que fueras tan educada- se burló Suigetsu por su actuación en el muelle.

-¡Cállate idiota, no pueden sospechar!-

-Pero…-

-¡Basta!- con voz firme el capitán detuvo otra disputa -¿qué más has averiguado?- cuestionó hacia la pelirroja.

-Nada nuevo, pero mañana regresan los reyes de un viaje, así que habrá más seguridad y patrullas marítimas todo el día-

-Avísenle a los del barco de esto en la noche cuando les lleven provisiones, que tomen precauciones- los otros dos hombres asintieron.

En los cinco días siguientes Sasuke se dedicó a inspeccionar los alrededores del castillo de Konoha, comprobando sus conocimientos y posibles rutas de escape o escondites, mientras que su tripulación preparaba todo para la huida. El día anterior al robo, descubrió que había un recorrido por el castillo, así que siguiendo su papel de turista se unió al grupo de personas que interesadas deseaba conocer aquella importante estructura.

Recorrió los jardines tomando nota de que al este estaba la zona de los guardias y al sur las caballerizas, dentro intentó memorizar los largos pasadizos, pero al ser circulares se confundía, aunque descubrió que los vitrales le daban una perfecta visión de los edificios circundantes y así lo aceptó, ellos serían su guía.

El recorrido finalizaba con una comida en la sala oeste, no les prestó mucha atención a los platillos pues estaba más interesado en recordar lo que había descubierto, pero la visión de unos onigiris atrajo su atención.

Rendido ante la visión de la comida decidió que podía permitírselo, y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando descubrió que estaban rellenos con aceitunas en escabeche.  
Recorría la sala observando las pinturas que lo decoraban mientras continuaba comiendo, solo que ahora degustaba una ensalada de tomate con cilantro, cuando sintió unos ojos clavados en él, esa sensación la había tenido muchas veces a lo largo del recorrido, y cuando volvió la cabeza observó un par de ojos azules mirándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes que el portador de los ojos claros desapareciera.

No le dio mayor importancia, solo era un mozo curioseando.

La gran noche llegó, en el transcurso del día todos habían tomado sus lugares y al atardecer Sasuke entró como un turista más a los jardines del castillo y con calma se fue adentrado hasta el salón principal que estaba casi vacío, con cautela se acercaba a una de las salidas cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-El festival es afuera- habló el desconocido, el Uchiha se giró y vio a un hombre alto y de cabellos grises, casi toda su cara estaba cubierta con una mascada de seda

-Sí, pero busco un sanitario- se excusó con tranquilidad

-Claro- respondió el mayor -pero están en el lado contrario, sígueme- indicó comenzado a caminar hacia otra puerta, como no quería levantar sospechas, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo

-Aquí es- habló de nuevo, abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso al Uchiha  
Sasuke entró al espacioso cuarto dividido en cuatro cubículos seguido del guardia

-Tuviste suerte que te encontrara, porque hubieras terminado en las caballerías- comentaba alegre el de cabellos grises entrando a uno de los privados

-No es cierto- pensó Sasuke -las caballerizas están al sur, no al norte-

Dentro de su cubículo Sasuke pensaba como deshacerse del guardia, pues oía su silbido.

-Deberías comer más fibra, es bueno para aliviar el estreñimiento-

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- respondió con los dietes apretados, el otro lo tomó como muestra del esfuerzo realizado, cuando en realidad el pirata contenía su furia.

Sopesaba matar al entrometido guardia cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación le alertó.

-¡Kakashi, deja de vaguear!- regañaba otro hombre, al parecer enojado.

-Pero Iruka-sensei, estoy acompañando a un nuevo amigo. El pobre sufre estreñimiento- dijo en voz baja.

-No me importa, eres el capitán de la guardia real, tu lugar es afuera con los otros-

-Oh, vamos. Minato-sama y Kushina-sama salen al jardín hasta el anochecer y para eso falta mucho-

-Kakashi- siseó Iruka.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy- accedió alzando sus manos en son de paz -lo siento amigo, el deber llama-

-No te preocupes por mí- respondió Sasuke aliviado por deshacerse de Kakashi.

Dentro de su privado, Sasuke escuchó la puerta abrirse y a los dos hombres discutiendo antes de que el silencio reinara.

De prisa salió y comprobó que no había nadie, sin embargo, observó que en el salón ya había muchas personas, principalmente servidumbre. Pensaba en un nuevo plan cuando reconoció donde estaba, en esa zona había visto al chiquillo de ojos azules. Con cautela cruzó el arco que separaba ambos pasillos para descubrir unas escaleras, así que sin más opciones comenzó a subir por ellas.

Las escaleras eran de caracol, pero pasaban por varios pisos así que usando las ventanas y la vista exterior se pudo ubicar. Llegó a la tercera planta, comprobó con su brújula y en efecto, la dirección que buscaba estaba a su izquierda.

En el norte, su camino seguía por una torre; de entre sus ropas afianzó su espada, iniciando su ascenso con cautela, llegó a una puerta de madera, suspiró y la empujó para entrar.

Una intensa luz lo cegó, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse. Así que su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se fijó que estaba en una alcoba, cama con cobijas a la izquierda, mesa de té y sillón de lectura, librero y alfombra al centro. A la derecha había dos puertas, pero lo que captó su atención fue el balcón, estaba abierto ya que una persona disfrutaba de la brisa estival, le daba la espalda así que solo notó una cabellera rubia, una túnica naranja chillón y botas negras. El ocupante de la habitación habló mientras se volteaba hacia el pirata:

-Regresaste pronto Iruka-sensei- parpadeó unas veces -tú no eres Iruka-sensei- acusó el rubio.

Sasuke no respondía, estaba hipnotizado por los azules irises que lo miraban curioso, por lo que el otro se acercó lo suficiente y pasó una mano frente a los ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó bruscamente Sasuke.

-No deberías estar aquí, el acceso a esta zona está restringido-

-¿Dónde está?- exigió saber.

-No sé, aquí no- respondió el de ojos claros.

El Uchiha perdió la paciencia y desenvainó su espada, amenazando el cuello canela del rubio, que era unos centímetros más bajo que él.

-¿Dónde está el tesoro?- inquirió.

-¿Tesoro?- preguntó sin miedo.

-No te hagas el idiota, joyas, oro, todo eso-

-Así que no eres más que un ladronzuelo- se burló.

Sasuke ejerció un poco más de presión con su espada.

-De acuerdo, la puerta de la izquierda- contestó.

El pirata arrastró al rubio del brazo y lo arrojó a la cama.

-No te muevas- amenazó con su arma.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a su prisionero se dirigió hacia la puerta indicada, la abrió y se encontró con un cuarto de baño. Fue un susurro, pero reaccionó rápidamente para bloquear el cuchillo que el desconocido dirigía hacia el moreno.

-Muy estúpido de tu parte, ahora tus posibilidades de sobrevivir se han reducido a cero- le dijo arrogantemente blandiendo la espada.

-Yo no disfrutaría mi victoria tan rápido- respondió afianzando su cuchillo.

Al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a atacar, demostrando el buen control de sus armas, chocando con las paredes o los muebles y botando con lo que se toparan.

-¡Hey, ese fue un regalo!- reclamó el más bajo cuando el moreno atravesó un muñeco en forma de zorro.

-¿No eres mayorcito para peluches?- se burló.

-Lo dice el ladrón que no encontró sus joyas-

-¡Oh, te arrepentirás de eso!- amenazó lanzando otro corte.

-No desquites tu frustración conmigo, pero debes admitir que te vieron la cara-

-Ya me vengaré del gusano rastrero que me dio mal la información, la torre norte del tercer piso- repitió sus instrucciones -le cortaré la lengua-

-Vaya, te mandaron justo aquí-

-¡Hmp!- replicó Sasuke -una joya difícil de obtener, intensa como el sol y profundo como el mar más cristalino- el resto de sus indicaciones le vinieron a la mente y lo comprendió.

-Si soy un idiota- concedió -no me di cuenta antes-

El pirata soltó su espada y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, que por la sorpresa perdió su arma quedando apresado por el cuerpo del moreno, intentó defenderse, pero el otro atacó directamente a su garganta, apretándola y bloqueando el paso del aire, la desesperación se hizo presente.

Cuando Sasuke vio a su víctima caer en la inconciencia, la soltó.

Rápidamente el Uchiha miró a su alrededor pensando como saldrías de ahí con el rubio, sin muchas opciones arrancó las sábanas de la cama y envolvió con ellas a su víctima atando la tela con el cordón de las cortinas.

Se hecho su paquete al hombro y emprendió la huida, estaba en el norte así que fue a la izquierda para llegar a las caballerizas, no podía ir muy rápido por el esfuerzo de cargar al otro, por lo que cuando llegó con los corceles estaba agitado y sudado, rápidamente ubicó a un hermoso ejemplar blanco, sin necesidad de silla, solo con las riendas, lo montó y ordenó al cuadrúpedo correr.

Con la distracción del festival nadie notó su salida, así que a todo galope se dirigió a una playa rodeada de jungla, poco a poco divisó una lámpara, ahí lo esperaba Jūgo con un bote.

-¡Tardaste!- reclamó a su capitán.

-Lo sé, hubo algunas complicaciones, ayúdame- apuró.

Ambos bajaron lo que parecía únicamente un rollo de tela, con cuidado lo subieron al bote.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió.

-Te cuento luego, ¡vámonos!- exigió.

Ambos hombres empujaron su nave al agua y remaron por una ruta prevista.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando llegaron al _Sharingan_ , el barco ya estaba listo para zarpar, solo esperaban a su capitán. Aseguraron el bote y con la polea los ayudaron a subir a cubierta.

-¡Leven anclas, Kisame llévanos lo más lejos posible, pero ya!- rugió.

-¡Si, capitán!-

Solo cuando el barco comenzó a moverse, Sasuke se permitió recurar el aliento.

-¿De qué tamaño es la joya?- preguntó Nagato, pues él y Suigetsu habían colocaban el revoltijo de tela en cubierta.

-Se sorprenderán- respondió el moreno.

Con más curiosidad todos rodearon su botín, lentamente Jūgo removió las sábanas; todo quedó en silencio ante la visión del cuerpo, hasta que Karin exclamó:

-¡El príncipe!- todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Deidara.

-Me pase un mes leyendo todo sobre el Reino del remolino, él es Naruto, el príncipe heredero a la corona- explicó.

-Definitivamente nos colgaran- dramatizó Suigetsu.

-Un secuestro a la familia real, todas las naciones pedirán nuestras cabezas- opinó Nagato.

-¿En qué pensabas Sasuke?- preguntó Sasori.

Todos miraron a su capitán.

-Es a él a quien necesitamos, la torre era su habitación-

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Deidara.

-Enciérrenlo en un camarote, con un poco de suerte no nos dará problemas esta noche. Yahiko, estate alerta, cuando se den cuenta que el príncipe no está, recorrerán todo el mundo para recupératelo. Kisame, ya sabes a donde, estamos muy lejos de nuestro destino. Quiero a todos alerta, puede haber un ataque en cualquier momento-

Como la tripulación vio que ya no había más órdenes, se apresuraron a cumplir lo dicho.

Continuará…

Notas:

Teniente: Segundo al mando, la mano derecha del capitán, ayudará cuando haya mucho trabajo y sustituirá al capitán en caso haber algún problema o en su ausencia.

Contramaestre: Se encarga de transmitir los deseos del capitán al resto de la tripulación. Su rango es menor que el teniente.

Maestro de reparaciones: carpintero.

Condestable: Se encarga de supervisar las reservas de alimento y de armas.

Navegante: Persona que lee los mapas y dirige al lugar al que quieren llegar teniendo en cuenta también el tiempo.

Estribor- derecha, babor- izquierda.

¿Lo vieron muy extenso? Fueron 22 páginas y prometo que el siguiente estará mas largo.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿comentarios?

 _ **Dedicatoria**_ **:** _A mi bola de pelos adorada que me ayudó con la corrección, Sapphir. Y a la bola de grasa de Naru por siempre querer más de mí. ¡las amodoro!_

 _P.D. Más al kitsune que a la vaquita marina._


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic participó en el primer concurso de fics del grupo "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo en SasuNaru" (Sí, todo eso es el título) y resultó ganador del primer puesto, estoy muy feliz por eso, ya que no me lo esperaba. Gracias a Takaita y a la Vice Jetza por organizarlo todo y a las personas que me felicitaron.

Discleimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

Aquí traigo la segunda (y ultima) parte del fic, y como prometí, está un poco largo

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron, ni pude responderles, pero espero hacerlo pronto

 _ **El tesoro  
(Continuación) **_

-¡Sasuke!- llamaron -¡Sasuke!- el grito a su lado despertó al capitán.

-¿Qué? ¿qué?- preguntó desorientado, se había quedado dormido en su escritorio y por unos momentos observó confundido a Karin -¿qué pasa?-

-Ya despertó- respondió simplemente.

-¿Se puso a llorar?-

-No, nunca imagine que un príncipe tuviera un lenguaje tan soez, le recordó todos sus antepasados a quien lo encerró y ahora esta golpeado la puerta gritando que lo saquen-

-Vamos- sentenció el moreno.

Los gritos del rubio se escuchaban por toda la cubierta, toda la tripulación se encontraba frente al camarote donde Naruto estaba prisionero.

Con molestia Sasuke se acercó la puerta y gritó:

-¡Ya cállate, Naruto!-

Los golpes cesaron, pero no los gritos.

-¡Tú! ¡Te mataré maldito bastardo!-

-Abre- le dijo a Deidara, el más cercano a la puerta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke-

-Abre, yo le enseñaré a ese niño quien manda-

Con duda el rubio abrió la puerta, inmediatamente Naruto salió con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, que quedó desorientado por el impacto, así que no pudo evitar que el puño del príncipe golpeara su mandíbula.

-¡Malnacido, idiota!-

-¿Qué te pasa animal?- reclamó el Uchiha

-¡Me asfixiase!-

-Solo te deje inconsciente-

Soltando insultos, inició una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke que rodaban por todo el piso del barco.

La furia de Naruto fue decisiva para que apresara al azabache bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora quién es la presa?- se burló.

-No pensarás lo mismo cuando te ate al mástil- replicó Sasuke.

-¿Mástil?- preguntó curioso, solo después de eso notó el suave movimiento bajo el, miró al rededor y reconoció el interior de un barco, para sorpresa de todos Naruto salió corriendo rumbo a la cubierta.

-¡Síganlo!- ordenó Sasuke -es capaz de lanzarse al agua-

Rápidamente todos siguieron el camino del rubio, también el capitán, pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando de la brisa marítima en su rostro.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con una voz en exceso estridente -¿estamos ya muy lejos de Remolino?-

-¿Si sabes que eres nuestro prisionero?- obvió Sasuke como respuesta

-Si me hubieras dicho que eras un pirata, con gusto te hubiera acompañado. Siempre he querido recorrer el mundo y que mejor que como un filibustero-

-Tú no eres un pirata, eres nuestro prisionero- recalcó.

-Pirata, prisionero ¿cuál es la diferencia? estoy aquí- respondió feliz

Sasuke no podía creer la inocencia con la que el otro le respondía, por suerte Konan lo saco de su estupefacción.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él?- preguntó.

-Llevando al camarote-

-¡No!- pidió Naruto -no me encierren, puedo ayudarles en lo que sea; me portaré bien- prometió.

Las miradas de la tripulación se posaron sobre el capitán.

-De acuerdo- accedió de mala gana -denle ropa o nos delatara y te lo advierto niño- amenazó -si me causas problemas no dudaré-

-Si, si me encerarás- completó Naruto fastidiado.

-Venga con nosotros príncipe, le encontraremos algo- intervino Konan ante la posibilidad de una nueva pelea.

-No me digas príncipe- respondió -Mi nombre es Naruto. Además, técnicamente ustedes no me deben ningún respeto-

-Ven Naruto-kun- se corrigió la mujer, a lo que el aludido la siguió sonriente.

-Que botín tan peculiar nos conseguiste, Sasuke- se burló Suigetsu.

-¡Cállate!- exigió.

Naruto regresó corriendo a la cubierta, su túnica y pantalones de seda habían sido sustituidos por unos sencillos pantalones negros, camisa holgada blanca y un cinturón de tela roja, lo único que conservó fueron sus botas.

-Ahora pareces una persona normal- comentó Sasuke observándolo -no te acerques a la borda, que si caes al agua nadie te rescatará-

-¿Acaso me crees idiota?- preguntó enojado.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- respondió.

-Serás...-

-Luego discuten y se pelean- alzó la voz Nagato -ahora tenemos problemas más graves, no nos queda mucho dinero y después del atraco al Raikage no sabemos cómo estarán las defensas de las otras naciones-

-¿Ustedes fueron los que le robaron al viejo amargado?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Si- respondió Deidara orgulloso -yo hundí dos de sus barcos-

-¡Genial! estaba furioso, incluso se tragó su orgullo para pedirle ayuda a papá-

-¿Sabes porque no se llevan sus naciones?- preguntó Karin.

-Si, por mamá-

-¿Se enamoró de ella y la quería para esposa?- propuso Konan ansiosa.

-Algo así. En el Reino del remolino no hay ley sálica(1), así que mamá podía ascender a Reina por sí misma. Pero en una reunión de dirigentes el Raikage afirmaba que una mujer nunca podría con un gobierno y bla bla bla, pero enojó a mamá, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando se atrevió a pedir su mano, ella explotó, le gritó, insultó y le lanzó una tarta antes de retirarse furiosa. Desde eso las relaciones son un poco tensas, papá es el que ha intentado arreglarlo, pero sin éxito-

-Yo creía que tu padre fue el príncipe heredero- comentó Deidara.

-No, él y mamá se conocieron de niños, pero no se llevaban; fue hasta que hubo un intento de secuestro a la princesa con papá como héroe, que se conocieron mejor, salieron y se casaron-

-¡Que romántico!- exclamaron Konan y Karin emocionadas.

-Lo que digan- interrumpió Sasuke -Pero los chismes de cámara no nos darán dinero-

-Si quieren pueden usar las joyas de mi ropa- ofreció Naruto.

-¿Las joyas de tu ropa?- repitió Jūgo, el príncipe asintió con su cabeza.

Konan fue rápidamente por las prendas que el prisionero había dejado, cuando volvió y las examinó, se sorprendió.

-Los botones son de oro y los detalles son de rubíes y zafiros-

-Nada ostentoso- comentó Sasuke inspeccionando también.

-Era por el festival, prefiero la ropa ligera- se defendió -vestir con joyas es muy incómodo-

-También podrías donar esos lindos brazaletes- retó Sasuke, pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruto se despojaba de todas sus joyas y se las lanzaba -nunca esperé esto- musitó para sí.

-¿Algo más?- replicó Naruto.

-Y ese collar-

El rubio sujetó la piedra verde que estaba en su cuello -En realidad es sólo un cuarzo, no tiene mucho valor monetario... pero fue un regalo-

-No nos sirve entonces- concluyó Sasuke -Konan quita las joyas de las ropas, los demás hagan algo útil y llévense a Naruto con ustedes- ordenó.

…

El día había pasado sin complicaciones, en realidad se divertían viendo al príncipe explorar el barco y pelearse con Sasuke.

Ahora al capitán le tocaba el primer turno de la noche para navegar, se dirigía a su timón cuando encontró a Naruto sentado en el suelo recargándose en el mástil, al parecer durmiendo.

-¡Hey, despierta!- regañó -ve al camarote- exigió pateándolo levemente.

-¡No, quiero quedarme aquí! Me gusta el viento y el sonido del mar- se excusó.

-Tendrás muchos días para eso, ahora vete- exigió.

-No te afecta en nada que este aquí- se defendió sin abrir los ojos.

-No entiendo porque no quieres ir a un camarote-

-Tal vez porque si despierto esté de nuevo en casa y no quiero- confesó.

-¿Tan mala es la vida de la realeza?- se burló.

-No es mala, es solo que no es completamente tuya. Demasiadas reglas y expectativas, sientes que te atrapan-

-Entonces te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto-

-Tampoco soy Rapunzel- reclamó -El problema no es salir, sino la forma: siempre con escolta. He visitado varios países, pero siempre de manera oficial, me gustaría conocer la realidad de los lugares y no solo lo que nos quieren mostrar, también meterme en algunos problemas-

-Problemas no faltarán- prometió Sasuke divertido.

-Lo sé, mamá estará furiosa. De todas formas, pensaba intentar escapar de nuevo, me espera una buena reprimenda- rio un poco nervioso.

-Vamos- llamó Sasuke -te enseñaré a guiarte por las estrellas y la luna-

-¿Me dejas guiar el barco?- pidió.

-Jamás- sentenció Sasuke, Naruto respondió con un puchero infantil.

…

-Naruto limpia la cubierta- ordenó el capitán.

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste que ayudarías en el barco, así que limpia-

-Es tu venganza por los tomates de anoche ¿cierto bastardo?-

-Eran los últimos tomates y los aplastaste, agradece que no te eché al mar-

-Eres demasiado rencoroso, te morirás joven-

-No me importa, ahora ponte a limpiar y no comerás hasta que todo mi barco quede reluciente-

-¡Pero me tomará todo el día!-

-Pues empieza de una vez-

Murmurando insultos, Naruto fue por un balde y un trapeador.

Al anochecer solo le faltaba pulir las escaleras, así que se coló a la cocina donde furtivamente le dieron unas cuantas galletas, volvía a la cubierta cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó.

-¡Dobe!- gritaron.

Al Pie de las escaleras Sasuke estaba en el suelo, al parecer se había resbalado con la cera. Se levantó furioso, Naruto intentó escapar, pero el moreno fue más rápido, lo sujeto del cuello y lo arrastró a un camarote.

-¡No Sasuke, fue un accidente! ¡Sasuke!-

De nada sirvieron las disculpas del príncipe, pues el pirata lo empujó dentro y cerró por fuera.

-¡Ni piensen sacarlo!- amenazó a su tripulación antes de irse furioso.

El día siguiente Sasuke sintió las miradas de reproche y disgusto sobre sí, después del almuerzo hasta su conciencia le decía que había exagerado, así que mientras nadie lo veía se dirigió a la prisión provisional de Naruto.

-¿Por qué me detestas?- le preguntó apenas entró al camarote -después de la primera noche te la has pasado insultándome-

-No te detesto- respondió pausadamente -Solo que eres demasiado escandaloso y torpe. Me gusta tener las cosas bajo control y contigo no puedo-

-Y tú eres demasiado serio y un poco amargado. No sé qué te haya pasado para que seas así, pero si fue culpa de mi reino. Te pido disculpas-

-No es tu culpa, solo intenta no destrozar el barco- le ofreció un cuenco del estofado que habían comido como señal de paz.

…

-Volveremos al atardecer- indicaba Sasuke, pues habían desembarcado en la pequeña aldea de para vender algunas joyas y conseguir más suministros -Suigetsu y Karin se quedan y no Naruto, no puedes venir- le dijo al rubio que hacia pucheros.

-¿Por qué no?- se quejó.

-Porque te podrían reconocer-

-Nunca he estado aquí, no sabrán quien- soy rebatió.

-¡No!-

-¡Teme!-

-¿Quieres ir? Bien, lava todas las patatas que tenemos y puedes ir-

-Son como dos toneladas-

-Partimos a la atardecer- se despidió agitando su mano.

-Bastardo amargado- insultó entre dientes.

Unas horas después, Naruto se escabullía en la cubierta, no había rastro de la pareja de piratas así que sin dudarlo se dio a fuga.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke!- gritaba Karin histérica.

-¿Qué sucede!- el susodicho compraba su dotación de tomates antes de volver al barco.

-Naruto no está-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Suigetsu y yo nos... distrajimos. Ya lo buscamos por todo el barco y nada, debe estar en la aldea-

-¡Mierda!- masculló -ve por los demás y diles que busquen a ese dobe. Nos vemos en dos horas en el barco- ordenó.

Al moreno casi se le terminaba el plazo estipulado, recorría una calle comercial apartada y sin muchas personas cuando una estridente carcajada llamó su atencion a un puesto de ramen, entró y su ceja tembló, pues en la barra estaba su dolor de cabeza personal.

Sumamente enojado, se acercó al rubio y aprovechando que sorbía sus fideos alegremente empujó su cabeza intentando ahogarle con el caldo, iniciando un forcejeo.

-¿Qué te pasa bastardo?- reclamó Naruto.

-Eres un idiota muy terco, te dije que te quedaras en el barco-

-No era justo, solo quera dar una vuelta- respondió sujetando de nuevo sus palillos.

-Ya deja de comer o te lanzaré al mar- amenazó.

-¡Pero Sasuke!-

-¡Ahora!- ordenó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Emm… Sasuke- lo llamó el príncipe un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué?- escupió.

-Yo no tengo dinero, así que tienes que pagar la cuenta-

La cara del pirata era un conjunto de tics, así que el de ojos azules huyó al barco apenas pudo, fue otra noche de gritos, maldiciones y amenazas en la nave.

…

Naruto no sabía que rumbo tenían, pero esa noche estaba siendo muy calurosa. Sin poder dormir, decidió subir a la cubierta para refrescarse; avanzó por los camarotes de los otros piratas, pero un quejido en uno de ellos llamó su atención, con sigilo se acercó a donde dormían el experto en explosiones y el maestro de la madera, abrió levemente la puerta y vio a Deidara boca abajo en la cama con Sasori detrás de él, ambos estaban desnudos y el movimiento del pelirrojo era rítmico, los ruidos salían de la boca del rubio. El príncipe no tardo en comprender que ellos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, así que muy avergonzado y con el rostro rojo salió al exterior.

La noche estaba fresa, aunque intuía que el calor estaba en sí mismo, se dejó caer en medio de la cubierta y regular su respiración. Sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen y con pena miró el bulto que se formaba en su pantalón y tragó duro.

-¡Mierda!- masculló.

Observó a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie antes de dirigir su mano derecha a su erección, se estremeció cuando la sujetó y sintió un gran alivio cuando la liberó de la tela. Mordiéndose los labios inicio la fricción de su miembro y no mucho después su semen salió expulsado.

-Debí lanzarme al mar- se quejó sintiéndose un pervertido -lo bueno es que nadie me vio- se consoló a sí mismo, sin saber que un par de ojos obscuros observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

…

-¡Puerto a la vista!- anunció Yahiko, desde arriba

-Preparen los botes- ordenó el capitán -Deidara, Sasori y Kisame van a ir por municiones, Konan y Nagato por comida; yo buscaré información-

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Naruto.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cubierta, Sasuke respiró ante la pregunta.

-Si, dobe. Irás conmigo-

-¿Porque contigo?- reclamó el rubio.

-Porque eres capaz de perderte o hacerme perder hasta el barco por tu consumo excesivo de ramen-

-¡Qué el ramen es delicioso!- aseguró, pero nadie lo apoyó.

-Si no estás conforme, te quedas-

-Voy contigo, teme- masculló.

Se encontraban en el puerto de la niebla, un lugar frecuentado por piratas y bandoleros; la ciudad era pequeña y estaba sucia, a Naruto no le gustó. Entraron a un bar y Sasuke tomó asiento en la barra, el príncipe se situó al lado.

-Dos cervezas- pidió el Uchiha.

Mientras bebían el Uchiha escrudiñaba el lugar hasta que en una esquina observó a un individuo vestido con yukata blanca, Sasuke se acercó al desconocido y le entregó una bolsa con oro.

-Dile al Reptil que ya tengo su encargo- dijo simplemente y volvió a su asiento.

-¡Otra!- pidió y aprovechó la cercanía del cantinero para cuestionarle.

-¿Las moscas libraron el fuego?-

-Lo de siempre- respondió desganado -aunque los estirados mandaron con los peces a algunos, nadie ha venido con algo interesante-

Sasuke dejo un brazalete de joyas en la barra, pero antes de marcharse el mayor habló de nuevo.

-El clima no es favorable, es época de tormentas. No es fácil llegar a las costas-

Asintió y el moreno se dirigió a la salida seguido de Naruto.

-¿Esa fue tu búsqueda de información?- preguntó Naruto, ya lejos del establecimiento

-Me dijo lo necesario- respondió el pirata.

Ante la mueca de duda del ojiazul explicó:

-Para llegar a las costas del país del fuego hay que pasar uno zona donde se juntan corrientes marítimas del norte y del sur, lo que crea inestabilidad y al parecer ahora hay fuertes tormentas, lo que ha causado que no haya ataques a sus puertos en un tiempo, lo que dignifica que habrá un buen botín, e infiero que la flota militar ha mejorado si ha hundido barcos o eran piratas muy idiotas-

-Entonces planeas atacar al país del fuego-

-Si-

-No entiendo, hemos pasado por zona muy ricas y ni siquiera nos acercamos ¿porque atacar el país del fuego? sus joyas no son las mejores-

-Pero tienen el puerto de los Minerales, el más grande de esa zona y exhiben joyas del país del viento. Como el viento no tiene mares siempre pagan mejor por los botines de ahí, además está a medio camino de donde vamos-

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-

-No preguntes Naruto, no te diré-

-Tengo una duda- expresó.

-¿Solo una?- se burló.

-¡Teme!-

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Tu eres originario del país del fuego ¿cierto? tus rasgos y tu acento, aunque diluido, es de ahí-

Sasuke detuvo su andar y miró fijamente a Naruto antes de responder:

-Sí, ahí nací y antes de que preguntas, esa es una de las razones por la que lo atacaremos-

Ante tal respuesta, el príncipe guardó silencio y se limitó a caminar junto al moreno.

-Sasuke- habló Kisame mientas todos cenaban -¿escuchaste lo de la tormenta de bahía luna?-

-Sí, pero no será la primera tormenta que enfrentemos-

-Lo sé, solo convendría tomar precauciones-

-Lo haremos, está a cuatro noches de distancia- sentenció.

-Curioso- comentó Suigetsu desde el mástil de vigía, acompañado de Naruto.

-¿Qué es curioso?-

-No hay nubes- señaló el cielo.

-¿Significa algo?-

-Sí, que la tormenta debe ser grande para succionar todas las nubes-

-¿Y tenemos que atravesarla?- preguntó nervioso.

-No te preocupes, la libraremos-

El barco se sacudía violentamente, las olas golpeaban fuertemente el casco y la cubierta se comenzaba a inundar, pues la lluvia caía sin piedad, alimentando la fiereza del océano.

-¡Sosténganse!- advirtió Sasuke intentando mantener estable al Sharingan -ya debemos estar cerca del borde-

Una nueva ola sacudió todo y un grito de dolor resonó; Karin se había golpeado con el mástil y se desmayó.

Naruto, que era el más cercano a ella la socorrió, sin saber que más hacer desató la soga que rodeaba su cintura y sujeto a la pelirroja, así ella no caería.

Una imponente ola se formó y atacó el navío, todos perdieron el equilibrio, pero Naruto no pudo sujetarse y al no estar atado cayó al mar.

-¡Naruto cayó al mar!- gritó Jūgo.

-¡Hombre al agua!- secundó Yahiko.

-¡Kisame!- gritó Sasuke para dejarle el timón, como sabía que su amarre era largo se tiró al mar.

El agua estaba helada y el oleaje le dificultaba ver y respirar, pero tenía que encontrar al rubio.

-¡Naruto!- gritó -¡Naruto!- instintivamente empezó a nadar contracorriente.

-¡Ayuda!- escuchó que gritaron a su derecha se dirigió a esa dirección.

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Sasuke!- respondió.

Con dificultad lo ubicó y llegó hasta él.

-Sujétame-

El príncipe rápidamente sujeto la muñeca del pirata para nadar juntos, ya estaban cerca del barco cuando una nueva ola los empujo hacia abajo y la presión aumentó tanto que se vieron obligados a separarse.

Sasuke salió a la superficie, pero Naruto no, se sumergió de nuevo y a pocos metros halló un cuerpo desesperado por salir, lo sujetó por la cintura y se impulsó hacia arriba.

-¡Naruto, vamos!- alentó, pero el rubio no respondió, así que tiro de su soga para que su tripulación ayudara.

Unos pocos minutos después se dejaban caer en la cubierta del barco.

Sasuke recuperaba el aliento cuando Konan habló:

-¡No respira!-

Inmediatamente la peliazul inició el RCP.

-¡Vamos Naruto, quédate con nosotros!- alentaba.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el menor escupió el agua de sus pulmones y boqueó en busca de aire.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Deidara.

-Si- respondió.

-Vayan a descansar- sugirió Nagato -nosotros nos encargaremos-

Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie.

-Vamos torpe- llamó.

El príncipe se levantó con cuidado y dio un traspié, pero pudo seguir al capitán,  
entraron al camarote que estaba en la misma planta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestionó Naruto, pues sabía que esa era la habitación de Sasuke.

-Dormiremos- respondió mientras se despojaba de su ropa -eres libre de irte, pero todo en la cubierta inferior debe estar mojada y te ofrezco una cama caliente-

Desnudo, Sasuke se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Tú decides-

Sin pensarlo realmente, Naruto hizo lo mismo que el moreno y en igualdad de condiciones se acomodó en el lecho.

-Solo espero no ronques- amenazó el pirata antes de darle la espalda a Naruto y conciliar el sueño, el otro hizo un puchero y siguió su ejemplo.

El sol en su rostro obligó a Naruto a despertar, con pereza se talló los ojos y después de unos minutos se fijó en su acompañante, Sasuke tenía el rostro relajado, su abundante cabello negro estaba enmarañado y sus largas pestañas sobresalían de su blanca piel.

-Así no pareces un amargado- dijo.

Más animado Naruto se levantó y se estiró, como su ropa seguía mojada decidió prestarle algunas prestadas al capitán. Ya vestido salió a la cubierta donde un despejado cielo y un brillante sol le dieron la bienvenida.

-Después de la tormenta viene la calma- recitó el popular dicho.

Como su estómago rugía, se dirigió a la cocina donde Karin lo envolvió con un abrazo.

-¡Gracias!- expresó la mujer -me salvaste-

-No fue nada- respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa y todos se sentaron a comer, Sasuke apareció poco después y sorprendió a su tripulación al verse tan relajado.

…

Un mapa en la mesa ilustraba su objetivo.

-El país del fuego- reconoció Naruto -¿qué significan estas marcas?- preguntó.

-Lugares donde hemos atacado, esta vez le toca al puerto comercial de los Minerales, ahí pasa todo tipo de joyas-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-

-Llegamos, robamos y nos vamos-

-¿Así de fácil?-

-Sí, Naruto así de fácil-

Los establecimientos comerciales más importantes estaban en dos largas calles, así que era fácil ir de uno a otro en poco tiempo, solo debían ser cuidadosos de no activar alguna alarma, después de todo era de noche y la población dormía.

-Al barco- le entregó el capitán su botín a sus compañeros -solo falta un lugar. Que Deidara prepare los cañones. Naruto ven conmigo-

Recorrían las calles iluminados por las lámparas de aceite.

-Pensé que encontraríamos más resistencia- comentó Naruto.

-El gobernador de este sitio es un idiota, en realidad todos en este país lo son. No construyen muros porque dañaría la imagen de la ciudad, su marina no vigila las costas para no atraer piratas, pfff... ilusos-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Hay una joyería más, casi en el centro de la ciudad, pero es donde hay más piezas del país del viento y con un poco de suerte hallaremos algo del principado de la Arena-

Siguieron caminando hasta un elegante local, el color no se distinguía, pero Naruto juraría que era rojo, el ventanal de exhibición estaba vacío.

-Aquí no hay nada- murmuró Naruto.

-No pensarás que el gobernador dejará a la vista sus tesoros- respondió Sasuke mientras forzaba la cerradura con su daga.

-¿El gobernador?- repitió el rubio.

-Si, Danzo. Un ser despreciable y corrupto, he querido hacer esto por años-  
Con un clic la puerta cedió.

-¡Vamos!- apuró el capitán, caminaron por un pasillo y abrieron varias puertas hasta una habitación llena de pías en diversas vitrinas.

-La seguridad es escasa- se alarmó el príncipe.

-Es obvio. Hay orden de ejecución al que intente robar aquí. Nadie es tan estúpido-

-¿Y porque tu si?-

-Yo soy demasiado inteligente, además esto es una venganza-

-¿Venganza?-

-No es de tu incumbencia; rápido busca joyas de la arena, oro obscuro con-

-Con esmeraldas- completó -ya sé cómo son-

-Date prisa, yo tengo que encontrar algo-

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, Naruto llenó su mochila con el botín, mientras Sasuke rebuscaba por todo el lugar.

-Ya terminé- informó.

-Yo igual- respondió el moreno, en sus manos tenía únicamente un brazalete formado por flores de pequeñas piedras rojas en un hermoso acabado en oro.

-Rubíes de fuego- acertó Naruto -nunca los había visto, son muy extraños-

-Posiblemente es la pieza con más de ellos en el mundo-

-Es hermosa- reconoció Naruto.

-Como sea, vámonos-

Ya fuera de la tienda, Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera con una mecha.

-¿Listo para correr?- inquirió el Uchiha, encendió la mecha y tiró la bomba dentro del local. Naruto no lo pensó antes de iniciar la carrera hacia el puerto, a pesar de que ya estaban a unas calles escucharon la explosión y aceleraron el paso.

En la bahía encontraron el barco con la escalera de soga extendida, se sujetaron de ella y el navío comenzó a moverse, pues la ciudad estaba ya despierta y las alarmas sonaban.

-¡Los cañones!- ordenó Sasuke apenas llegó a cubierta, tomó el timón para mantenerse relativamente cerca de la orilla y así destrozar algunos muelles y puentes, después se internaron en el mar abierto perdiéndose entre la niebla.

-Fue una buena noche- reconoció la tripulación, aun debían estar alertas por si los perseguían, pero el atraco salió a la perfección.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-A la isla del sonido- informó el capitán y el júbilo cesó; Naruto lo notó, pero no preguntó suponiendo que ahí guardaban sus tesoros.

A la mañana siguiente la tripulación se repartía parte del botín, como de costumbre(2), dejando al último las valiosas joyas de la arena. Todos concordaron en que Naruto debes ser el primero en escoger, pero se negó rotundamente.

-Ya eres parte de esto, y tú escogiste el botín, adelante-

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo, así que del pequeño montón seleccionó un sencillo brazalete, con una pequeña esmeralda octagonal.

-Lindo- reconoció Karin, pese a ser discreto la joya era bellísima.

-¿Es para alguna nena?- preguntó Suigetsu abrazándolo por los hombros con camaradería.

-Algo así, tal vez con esto mi madre se ablande un poco-

-¿Tu madre?- preguntaron todos.

-Sí, debe estar furiosa y conociéndola, ya habrá ideado una decena de castigos por escapar- explicó nervioso.

-Fuiste secuestrado, técnicamente no es tu culpa- recordó Sasuke.

-Si bueno, supongo que te querrá dar unas palmadas en el trasero. Solo no la encabrites más, que luego me tocara a mí también-

-Tu madre es estricta- concordó Nagato.

-No, en realidad es amable y dulce sino la haces enojar. Tiene un carácter fuerte y es muy voluble. Una vez mi padre la enojó y le lanzó el cuchillo, estábamos cenando. Otra vez mi hermano y yo nos escapamos a una dulcería y cuando nos encontró, nos llevó de la oreja hasta el palacio, estuvimos lavando pisos por dos semanas-

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó Deidara.

-Si, Menma. Somos mellizos-

-Otro príncipe revoltoso- opinó el Uchiha.

-Es muy serio, pero divertido. Es muy bueno es historia y en ajedrez, le interesa la milicia-

Naruto estuvo contando anécdotas familiares por varias horas, casi todas graciosas en donde el salía castigado.

…

Los días pasaban tranquilos, se habían abastecido en un pequeño puerto y ahora solo los rodeaba el mar. Esa noche habían anclado cerca de un archipiélago y hacía calor, así que Naruto fue a buscar algo para beber, paso por los camarotes de sus compañeros, pero un gemido atrajo su atencion, con cautela se acercó a la habitación que compartían Nagato y Yahiko, estaba entreabierta la puerta y miró dentro.

La luz era escasa, pero notó como Konan, con su cabello azul suelto estaba sobre un cuerpo tumbado y por detrás un hombre de cabellera naranja la abrazo, así que dedujo que el otro era Nagato. Los tres estaban desnudos y lo comprendió, avergonzado corrió a las escaleras hasta la cubierta.

-¡Ellos mantienen relaciones!- exclamó en voz alta -¡ellos, los tres!- se repetía.

-¡No te escandalices!- lo reprendieron, volteó y vio a Sasuke cerca del timón.

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Por supuesto, es mi barco, así como sé que una vez te masturbaste-

Naruto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Cómo?-

-Te vi ¿quiénes fueron Deidara y Sasori; Yahiko y Nagato con Konan o sin ella; Suigetsu y Karin o Kisame y Jūgo?-

-Kisame y Jūgo ¿enserio?- preguntó un poco asqueado.

-Ellos era broma ¿y bien?- mientras hablaba el moreno había llegado frente al avergonzado príncipe.

-Sasori y Deidara- confesó.

-Sus encuentros son más frecuentes de lo que te imaginas, mantienen una relación de matelotage(3)-

-No pareces sorprendido que en tu tripulación haya amoríos-

-En realidad Suigetsu y Karin están casados, pero se supone que nadie lo sabe. Y respecto a los demás, existía el mito de que las mujeres en los barcos atraían los desastres, así que es común que entre los marinos haya relaciones homosexuales ¿te escandaliza? ¿acaso está prohibido en el Reino del Remolino?-

-No, mi tutor está casado con el capital de la guardia.

-¿Y tú estarías dispuesto a probar?- insinuó rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho.

-¿Escaso de mujeres?-

-No, no me atraen las mujeres. Aunque si admitiré que hace mucho que no estoy con alguien-

-¿Porque yo?-

-Eres mío, te robe. Quiero disfrutarte-

-¿Y si me niego?-

-Te echaré al mar para bajar la excitación que tienes y yo tendré que arreglármelas solo-

-¿Y si acepto?-

-Te haré sentir placer como nunca antes- aseguró.

-¿Es un reto?

-Por supuesto-

Para cumplir sus palabras Sasuke cazó los labios del príncipe en un beso, sintió la sorpresa del otro y después su respuesta, incluso como su lengua se movía tímidamente para enredarse con la suya, cuando se separaron un hilito de saliva los conectaba.

Sin decir nada sujeto la muñeca de Naruto y lo llevó hasta su camarote, abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro.

-Creí que tendría que ahogarme otra vez para volver aquí-

Para callarlo, Sasuke lo besó nuevamente, guiándolo para que cayera en la cama.

Aprovechó que el menor se recorría hasta la cabecera para quitarse su abrigo, la camisa y las botas.

-¿Me desnudo?- preguntó.

-No, solo quítate las botas-

Naruto obedeció rápidamente y pudo contemplar el cuerpo del capitán; años de trabajo en el mar habían hecho de él un hombre fuerte.

-Deja de comerme con la mirada-

-Tú me ofreces la vista-

-No solo la vista-

Rápidamente se lanzó sobre el cuerpo moreno, apoyándose en sus brazos y rodillas para no aplastarlo, rozó sus labios con los contrarios suavemente, después se dirigió al cuello.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó y Sasuke gruñó -¿porque sigo vestido?-

Sasuke se alzó para contemplar los ojos azules.

-Porque los tesoros se buscan, se descubren y se disfrutan. El placer de desnudarte es solo mío-

-Eres demasiado posesivo- respondió Naruto en un suspiro, pues el pirata había atacado su cuello de nuevo, incluso lanzó un gritillo cuando el moreno lo mordió.  
Sasuke guió sus besos del cuello hasta la clavícula, desabrochando la camisa lentamente para abrirse paso, llegó hasta los rosados pezones y succionó el izquierdo, el más cercano al corazón y escuchó el pulso de Naruto acelerarse más.

-¡Ay!- exclamó el rubio al sentir los dientes de Sasuke sobre su botón, también había comenzado a masajear el derecho con su mano libre. Como no podía tener las manos quietas, el príncipe enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro, bajando sus extremidades hasta los hombros y volviéndolas a subir.

Sasuke continuó descendiendo lentamente por el abdomen de Naruto, escuchando una leve risa.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo.

-Álzate un poco- pidió, cuando Naruto obedeció le quitó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

-Tienes poco vello- observó

-Es de familia- respondió avergonzado -tú no estás desnudo-

Sasuke se levantó sonriente y sin más ceremonia se deshizo de sus propias ropas, ahogó un gemido cuando una mano comenzó a tocar su pene.

-Niño travieso- reprendió en broma antes de comerse la boca del príncipe de nuevo.

Sasuke continuó con los pezones del rubio mientras su mano sujeto el miembro de su acompañante, podía sentir la punta húmeda y como Naruto era asaltado por el placer cuando estrujaba su pene, poniéndolo más cachondo.

Sintió el pene del rubio solar liquido pre seminal y él sabía que tampoco le faltaba mucho para correrse, así que sujeto ambos penes con su mano y siguió con la estimulación. Naruto estaba gimiendo más fuerte y no necesito mayor placer para dejar salir su semen manchando ambos cuerpos, Sasuke sujeto el miembro del rubio mientras se descargaba para después seguir frotando y finalmente alcanzar el clímax, el orgasmo lo asalto con fuerza para después dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo del abajo.

-Sasuke- habló más calmado y el aludido gruñó -no llegamos al final-

El pirata rodó para dejarse caer en la cama.

-No te penetraré, Naruto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres virgen, así que sería una muy mala idea-

-No te entiendo-

-No quiero que después me recrimines por eso, los vírgenes tienden a atesorar su primera vez-

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó indignado -ni que fuera una chica o me quisieras violar- se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-No te dije que te fueras-

-No pienso quedarme aquí a ser objeto de burla-

-No eres un objeto y no me estoy burlando-

Naruto lo miró fijamente.

-No soy un bastardo y nunca tomaría a nadie por la fuerza, por eso te digo que te reserves para cuando estés enamorado y no a un calentón-

-Entonces eres un romántico bajo capas de arrogancia-

-No me hagas atarte a la cama y violarte- advirtió

-De acuerdo, pero aun así me voy a dormir-

-Mi cama es más cómoda que tu futón y aún quiero enseñarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Siéntate-

Con Naruto en el borde de la cama, Sasuke se inclinó y le separó las rodillas para exponer su virilidad.

-Aprende bien, que luego te toca a ti- le digo antes de humedecer sus labios e iniciar una felación.

Para la tripulación fue normal ver que Sasuke y Naruto se fueran en las noches al camarote del primero.

…

Según le habían dicho a Naruto, estaban a cinco días de la isla del Sonido y Sasuke se comportaba un poco más posesivo con él, ya que no solo durante la noche se encerraban para darse placer.

Estaban plácidamente dormidos cuando un rugido rompió el silencio despertando a ambos.

-¿Tormenta?-

-Puede ser-

Se escuchó de nuevo el ruido y el barco se sacudió.

-¡Nos atacan!- gritaron desde fuera.

Rápidamente se vistieron y salieron a la cubierta.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Sasuke a Kisame, que maniobraba el timón.

-El país del fuego, es su marina especializada-

-¿Cuántos son?-

-Dos barcos- respondió antes de otra sacudida.

-¡Quieren hundirnos!- gritó Suigetsu

-No, parece que quieren derribar el mástil y las velas- respondió Nagato

-Nos quieren capturar- dedujo Sasuke -Danzo es un ser sádico, debe querer una ejecución pública-

-Entonces debemos huir- sugirió Karin

-No, solo nos perseguirían. Tenemos que hundirlos primero- sugirió Jūgo

-Kisame, ayuda a Deidara y Sasori con los cañones- ordenó el capitán -los demás prepárense para enfrentamiento directo-

El siguiente impacto los dejo en el suelo unos instantes.

-Eses malditos nos golpearon- dijo Nagato

-¡Quieren atarnos!- informó Yahiko cuando unos ganchos con cuerda se sujetaron a la borda.

-¡Córtenlos!- ordenó Sasuke.

Se apuraron a cumplir la orden, pero se llevaron otra sorpresa.

-Son de metal- informó Naruto.

-¡Mierda, nos rodean- maldijo Sasuke al ver como por cada lado un barco impedía el paso.

-Nagato ve a los cañones y dile a Deidara que tiene que hundir el de la izquierda-

-Se preparan para abordarnos- informó el príncipe.

-Nosotros combatiremos aquí, están demasiado cerca para usar los cañones sin que exploten también- ideó el plan.

El pelirrojo obedeció y los demás asumieron posición de ataque

-Vaya Uchiha, ahora si metiste la pata- comentó el hombre de impecable uniforme blanco.

-Sai Shimura ¿otra vez lamiendo el culo de papá?- lo enfrentó.

-Especialmente pedí esta misión, la gloria de capturarte será mía-

-Qué bueno que tengas tanta confianza, espero te dure cuando vuelvas con la cola entre las patas-

Sai sonrió falsamente y ordenó:

-¡Ataquen!- mientras el mismo comenzaba a combatir con el capitán -intenten no matarlos, Danzo-sama quiere jugar con ellos-

El rugido de los marinos fue su muestra de acuerdo y la batalla comenzó, por toda la cubierta había duelos de espada y las maldiciones flotaban en el aire

-Vayan abajo y revisen si no hay más tripulación-

Cuatro hombres se dirigieron a la escalera.

El combate entre Sasuke y Sai era el más fiero, pues la antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro los obligaba a dar lo mejor; una sombra se posó sobre el pirata, pero antes de voltear Naruto ya le cubría la espalda.

-No es honorable atacar por la espalda- dijo el príncipe.

-Tu nueva mascota ¿eh?- preguntó el militar.

-No te importa-

-Es lindo ¿ya lo estrenaste?, tal vez me lo pueda quedar mientras a ti te torturan-

-Papi Danzo ya aceptó que a su hijo le gusta que le den por el culo- se burló -¿cómo lo llamaban? ¡sodomía! tuvo que derogar la ley o hubiera tenido que azotarte en público-

-¡Bastado!- chilló Sai arremetiendo contra el Uchiha de nuevo, los combates continuaban hasta que una explosión los sorprendió, más otras dos le siguieron y en el barco que estaba en la se desató el caos pues el impacto había dado de lleno en el casco y sin duda se hundiría.

-¡Disfrutare tu suplicio!- gritó Sai y antes de volver a atacar el segundo barco comenzó a arder

-Un barco y su tripulación por intentar capturar a un pirata, muy mal Sai-

Los gritos del navío llegaban a pesar de la distancia.

-¡Lleven los botes salvavidas!- ordenó el capital de la marina.

-Al menos aprecias la vida humana- aceptó Sasuke -vete a ayudar a tus hombres y no hundiré también tu barco-

-Te atrapare Uchiha- prometió conteniendo la rabia -¡retirada!- ordenó el Shimura.

Los uniformados obedecieron, soltaron los ganchos que mantenían unidas las naves y fueron a socorrer a sus compañeros.

-¡Icen las velas, vámonos!- apuró el moreno -Naruto, peleaste bien- reconoció

Esa noche nadie de la tripulación durmió por si ocurría otro ataque, así que fue lógico que al ocaso siguiente todos descansaran menos Sasuke, que dirigía el timón.

En la madrugada contemplaba las estrellas desde las escaleras de la nave

-¿Te sientes culpable?- preguntó Naruto sorprendiéndolo -por Nagato- aclaró

El pelirrojo había recibido un corte en el hombro mientras le daba tiempo a Deidara para disparar, ya había sido atendido por Konan y Karin

-No, todos sabemos los riesgos, pero es fuerte, se repondrá- respondió el capitán

-Fue muy humanitario lo que hiciste con eso marinos, estoy casi seguro que no hubo muertes-

-No soy un asesino, saqueo y destruyo, pero respeto la vida-

-Lo sé- concordó; se fijó en el moreno y en sus manos vio la pulsera de rubíes que con tanto empeño había buscado.

-¿Es muy valiosa?- dijo de nuevo.

-Si, pero sobre todo por lo que representa-

-¿Hay alguna leyenda entorno a ella?- preguntó emocionado.

-Más bien una maldición-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Era de mi madre-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira- le mostró la flor que tenía como dije y en el reverso a bajorrelieve un abanico de pai pai había sido grabado

-Este es el símbolo del clan Uchiha y la pulsera ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia-

-Esto es confuso-

-Yo nací en el País del fuego, en el puerto comercial de los Minerales, fui el segundo hijo. Tenía a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi hermano mayor; mis padres eran comerciantes de joyas, los últimos de una larga tradición. La tienda a la que entramos en el centro era nuestra, pero los tratos más importantes los hacían en persona; tenía unos siete años y nos dirigíamos a Suna, la capital del Principado de la Arena, ya cerca de la frontera decidimos acampar y en medio de la noche nos atacaron, mis padres y todos los que nos acompañaban fueron asesinados. Mi hermano me llevó al bosque y huimos en medio de la noche, dejando todo. Tardamos cerca de un año en volver para llevarnos la sorpresa de que habíamos sido declarados muertos y todo lo nuestro había pasado a manos del gobierno, nos mandaron a un orfanato. Mi hermano, Itachi, creía que todo estaba muy raro y que algo no cuadraba, era un genio y yo un niño asustado que no comprendía. A los nueve, una noche nos levantaron y nos guiaron al puerto donde un barco nos esperaba, en medio de burlas nos subieron y vi cómo le pagaban al encargado del orfanato-

-¿Piratas?- preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

-Si, era la tripulación de la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru y nosotros su próximo botín. Le gustan los niños. Después de unos días en el mar se armó una trifulca cuando se embriagaron e Itachi aprovechó que estábamos cerca de la costa para lanzarme al mar, estuve dos días a la deriva cuando un barco me rescató, me cuidaron y me uní a ellos, así comencé como pirata y en los puertos escuché rumores sobre el asesinato de los comerciantes, como le decían a mi familia, y que todo había sido planeado por el gobernador del puerto junto con otros comerciantes menores. Investigué y fue cierto, casi todas las joyerías de ese país tienen piezas de mi familia, algunas las llevábamos en aquel viaje así que decidí vengarme, los haría pagar. Me esforcé y cuando tuve mi propio barco comencé a buscar las piezas de los Uchiha, destruyéndolo todo a mi paso, pues esas joyas las presumían como su gran tesoro y esta pulsera es posiblemente la más valiosa, porque recuerdo que madre la tenía puesta-

-¿Y tu hermano?-

-Me salvó y ahora yo lo salvaré, sigue con Orochimaru. Uno de sus subordinados me intercepto en el país de la niebla y me entregó una carta en donde decía que si le entregaba lo que pedía me lo devolvería-

-¿Y qué quiere?-

-Una joya que estaba en la torre norte del palacio de Konoha-

-Yo soy tu pago- comprendió

-Tengo que hacerlo- se excusó -es mi hermano y se sacrificó por mí-

-Lo comprendo- respondió Naruto tranquilamente -yo haría lo mismo. Lamento todo lo que te ocurrió, hablaré con mis padres para ver si se puede hacer algo-

-No me interesa- replicó -me gusta el mar y esta vida-

Se acercó al mar y contempló por una vez más la joya, arrancó el dije de flor y lanzó al océano su herencia.

-Puedo decir que he enterrado a madre como corresponde-

Naruto lo alcanzó y pasó su brazo izquierdo por nos hombres del moreno en un abrazo.

-Espero que todos descansen bien esta noche, mañana no saldremos de la cama- comentó el Uchiha solemnemente para dar por terminado el asunto.

…

-No me gusta este lugar- comentó Naruto mientras Kisame y Jūgo colocaban la rampilla.

La niebla en la isla del Sonido era muy densa y su única guía para llegar a aquel muelle había sido un viejo faro.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo, Sasuke?- preguntó Karin preocupada.

-Las ordenes de Orochimaru fueron claras solo yo y el botín-

-Podría ser una trampa- concordó Nagato.

-Estaremos bien, pero si escuchan disparos o no volvemos en dos horas váyanse. Es hora, Naruto-

Toda la tripulación estaba en la borda, pues estaban en su destino, cada uno se despidió del rubio conscientes de que no lo volverían a ver

-Este lugar es horrible, pero veras que pronto estarás en casa- animó Konan.

El capitán y el príncipe descendieron del barco y continuaron por el sendero que escasamente se veía.

La pequeña isla estaba completamente amurallada, dándole aspecto de una fortaleza.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta de la guarida de Orochimaru, los esperaba uno de sus hombres.

-Kabuto- reconoció el Uchiha

-Orochimaru-sama no se equivocó contigo- le dijo cuando vio al rubio tras él -¿no debería estar amarrado?- preguntó al ver las manos del supuesto prisionero libres.

-Eso no es necesario- respondió simplemente.

Sin importarle, el hombre mayor abrió y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Olía a humedad y desperdicios humanos, Naruto arrugó la nariz ante la pestilencia y se acercó más a Sasuke, el hombre llamado Kabuto los guio a una habitación similar a una sala del trono donde un hombre maduro los esperaba.

-¡Lo lograste Sasuke!- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Cumplí mi parte, ahora mi hermano-

-Por supuesto- hizo una seña con la mano y uno de sus cómplices se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

-Vaya Naruto-kun los años te han sentado bien- comentó viendo al príncipe.

-Supongo que ya tendrás planeado cuanto quieres de rescate, los reyes del Remolino deben estar desesperados- habló el Uchiha.

-Pero si no negociaré un rescate- aclaró.

-¿Entonces porque me hiciste secuestrar a un príncipe?-

-Venganza-

-¿Venganza? pero si no lo conozco- habló por primera vez Naruto

-Oh mi querido príncipe, eras muy pequeño y no lo recuerdas; yo fui consejero de tu abuelo, pero tu madre siempre tuvo sus reservas conmigo. Después Minato descubrió mis negocios privados y me desterraron del Reino, sin embargo, nunca pude olvidarte, eres precioso y ahora serás mi nueva mascota-

-¿Qué?- exclamó el pirata

-¿No me digas que te encariñaste con tu rehén Sasuke-kun?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Yo no...- la respuesta fue interrumpida por el regreso de Kabuto con otra persona.

-Itachi- reconoció a su hermano.

Orochimaru sujetó al Uchiha mayor hasta ponerlo frente a su pariente.

-Me trajiste lo que te pedí, te devuelvo a tu hermano. Ven Naruto-kun- llamó

Con paso vacilante el rubio llegó a la altura del maleante, satisfecho Orochimaru empujó a Itachi que cayó al suelo, Sasuke corrió a su lado.

-Perdona que no te acompañe, peto tengo unos preparativos que hacer. Te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino- amenazó

Mientras el mayor se llevaba a Naruto por el pasillo pudo notar en el de ojos azules algo que no había visto en todo el viaje: miedo.

Concentrándose, levantó a su hermano y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando ver hacia atrás.

En su cama, el aspecto de Itachi era aún más demacrado, su piel estaba en exceso pálida y tenía muchos moretones y heridas, su cabello, aunque largo era áspero y su complexión era sumamente delgada; Sasuke contemplaba a su hermano en una silla junto a él, había hecho lo correcto.

-Ototo- apenas fue un murmullo, pero lo escuchó claramente.

-¡Nii-san!- respondió, lo mirándolo a los ojos, igual de negros que los suyos.

-No debiste intercambiarme por ese chico- reprendió

-Tenía que rescatarte- se excusó.

-¿Entonces porque tus ojos están llenos de culpa?-

-Voy a volver...-

-Imagino lo que deseas y es muy peligroso, también será la única oportunidad que él tenga de sobrevivir-

Sasuke asintió y con una resolución en mente se encaminó a la puerta.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo antes de que abandonará la habitación.

…

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron todos.

-Voy a ir a rescatar a Naruto-

-¡Te matarán!- expresó Suigetsu.

-No, Itachi dijo que cada noche se embriagan y descuidan la defensa, puedo hacerlo-

-Iremos contigo- afirmó Nagato.

-No, ustedes protegerán a mi hermano. Déjenme uno de los botes, vallan al puerto más cercano y manden un mensaje al Remolino, una armada nos sería útil-

Ya con las órdenes dadas, Sasuke inició su rescate. Siguió las instrucciones de su hermano y pudo colarse fácilmente, tuvo que esconderse un par de veces, pero consiguió llegar hasta los aposentos del líder, abrió con cautela y no vio a nadie pese a que la alcoba estaba iluminada.

Ingresó y lo encontró en la cama, atado, amordazado y desnudo, pudo ver como sus ojos se alegraban de verlo, se apuró a liberarlo empezando por su boca.

-Volviste- dijo como si no creyera que el moreno estuviera con él.

-No te robé para entregarte tan fácilmente-

-Gracias-

-Naruto ¿te hizo algo?-

-No-

-Vámonos- instó deshaciendo el último amarre, al no tener ropa le dio su gabardina para que se cubriera.

-¡Corre!- ordenó

Siguieron por los pasillos tomados de la mano cuando la alarma rompió la calma, no tardaron en oírse gritos, maldiciones y disparos.

-¡Nos descubrieron, tenemos que ser más rápidos!- indicó Sasuke

Siguieron con su huida cuando una bala alcanzó a Sasuke en el costoso izquierdo, pudo dispararle a su atacante antes de desplomarse.

-Ve al muelle, hay un bote para ti. Les dije que alertaran a tu país, vete-

-No te dejaré- sentenció Naruto, ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y siguieron avanzando; ya estaban rodeando la muralla exterior cuando un derrumbe sepultó una pierna del pirata y dejó inconsciente al príncipe.

-Naruto- murmuró Sasuke intentando alcanzarlo, antes de desmayarse.

…

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó, lo último que recordaba era haber sido aplastado por una muralla, abrió los ojos y vio todo negro, su vista tardó un poco en adaptarse, pero reconoció una celda .

-Genial- masculló sarcástico, cuanto intento moverse descubrió que sus manos estaban encadenadas sobre su cabeza, maldijo en voz alta, eso lo dejaba indefenso.

Forcejeaba y sentía que se hacía daño, pero no le importo, debía intentarlo, la celda se abrió de un golpe y un pudo dividir una imponente silueta acercarse.

-¿Porque estoy encadenado?- exigió saber

-Así se trata a los prisioneros- respondió el extraño con voz grave y golpeó fuertemente el abdomen de Sasuke, dejándolo sin aliento.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó con dificultad.

Recibió un puñetazo en mejilla izquierda.

-Debes hablarle con respeto al príncipe-

-¿Dónde está?- repitió, vio cómo su verdugo preparaba otro golpe, cuando una voz lo detuvo

-¡Basta Ibiki!-

-Pero Minato-sama-

-Fui muy claro con el trato que debían recibir estos navegantes y aprovechaste mi ausencia para traer a este joven al calabozo ¡libéralo!- ordenó

-¡Es un criminal!-

-Ibiki, es una orden-

Refunfuñando el hombre obedeció y Sasuke se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso, refunfuñando Ibiki se retiró.

-Perdónalo- se disculpó ayudando al pirata a ponerse de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta -te trae ganas desde que raptase a Naruto-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-Soy Minato, el…-

-El rey de Remolino-

-Sí, pero iba a decir que soy el padre de Naruto-

Habían dejado el calabozo atrás y ahora subían por la escalera de caracol

-¿Estamos en el Reino del Remolino?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió

-¿Desde qué secuestraste a mi hijo o durante el asalto a la isla del Sonido?-

-Lo segundo, ¿me está llevando al patíbulo?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-No Sasuke-kun- aseguró -en realidad nos dimos cuenta esa misma noche que Naruto no estaba, creímos que había escapado otra vez, pero uno de mis guardias te reconoció y no fue muy difícil unir los puntos. Sabíamos que Orochimaru quería venganza y mi esposa decidió seguirlos hasta su guarida, funcionó. Apresaron a esa vieja serpiente y a varios de sus cómplices; ustedes estaban gravemente heridos cuando los hallaron, estuviste inconsciente todo el trayecto-

-¿Naruto está bien?- ya habían llegado al salón principal, pero el rey continuó por las escaleras.

-Si, sus heridas no eran profundas, él nos contó todo. Aunque me parece curioso que por lo primero que preguntes sea por mi hijo, capitán-

-Mi tripulación, ¡mi hermano!-

-Tu gente está bien, están en uno de los chalets del palacio, pero tu barco se hundió-

-¿Qué?-

-Quedo en medio de los disparos de los cañones-

Sasuke comprendió.

-¿Itachi?- murmuró

-Las heridas de tu hermano son serias y su cuerpo no está en las mejores condiciones-

-¿El…?- preguntó con terror

El mayor no contestó, se limitó a abrir la puerta a la que habían llegado y le cedió el paso para entrar detrás.

El cuarto era blanco, estaba completamente limpio y olía a desinfectante, en la cama estaba Itachi, con expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sasuke intentó acercarse, pero la mano del rey en su hombro lo detuvo; desde su sitio vio a doctores y enfermeras trabajar, lo único que desentonaba con la pulcritud de la habitación era la bella mujer que estaba junto al Uchiha, con un paño para limpiarle el sudor y sosteniendo su mano. Su cabello rojo caía por su espalda y gritaba a los médicos para que se apuraran.

-Un poco más Itachi-kun y te darán algo para el dolor- dijo para consolarlo.

El rey le hizo un gesto para que salieran.

-Ella es Kushina, mi esposa, fue la que organizó la búsqueda de Naruto y decidió usar eso para capturar a Orochimaru, me contaron que lo noqueó de un solo golpe-

-Naruto me dijo que la Reina es de temer-

-No lo dudes-

-Majestad ¿soy un prisionero?-

-Dime Minato y bueno, tu situación es difícil, eres un pirata y hay unas cuantas órdenes de aprensión que llevan tu nombre, sígueme- indicó, caminaron en silencio hasta lo que parecía un despacho, el rey se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó un pergamino a Sasuke.

-Mi sentencia- aseguró

-No, es el indulto real-

-¿Indulto?- repitió

-Ayudaste a capturar al criminal más buscado del mundo, pero, sobre todo regresaste por mi hijo, me contó como volviste por el cuándo no tenías porque y eso te lo agradeceré siempre-

-Pero yo lo secuestre primero-

-No te fijes, Naruto hizo lo suyo con tal de no volver, así que digamos que fue una travesura-

-Sus aliados no estarán contentos cuando sepan que me liberó-

-Fue difícil, pero ahora eres completamente libre, sobre todo con el Raikage aunque aceptó de buena gana a Orochimaru en tu lugar, aun así no te acerques al País del Rayo en un buen tiempo-

-No sabía que el Raikage tuviera asuntos con un ser como ese-

-Sucedió hace años, pero su hermana fue secuestrada, la encontraron en un bote a la deriva muerta, con signos de tortura y abuso. Algo espantoso. Ahora se lo hará pagar.

-En verdad era un hombre desalmado, Orochimaru- concordó.

-Mucho. Pero dejemos ese tema, me preguntaste por mi querido hijo, te sabes el camino-

Con un asentimiento se retiró y corriendo llegó a la torre norte, abrió la puerta y lo vio de espalda, observando los jardines en el balcón.

-¡Dobe!- dijo

El aludido se tensó, dio la vuelta y sonriendo se lanzó sobre Sasuke a besarlo largamente, siendo correspondido de igual forma.

Sasuke pasó el resto del día con Naruto, por lo que en la noche es escabulló hasta la habitación de su hermano, no se sorprendió de verlo dormido, aun así, se sentó en la cama.

-¿Porque no estás en la cama?- habló el mayor.

-Creí que dormías-

-Ven- Itachi le hizo espacio a su hermano para que se recostara junto a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, encontraste a muy buenas personas-

-El rey me dio el indulto, somos libres-

-¿Y te gustaría quedarte aquí?-

Tras un breve silencio contestó:

-No lo sé, es un lindo lugar, pero me gusta el mar, aunque si tú quieres podríamos establecernos aquí- dijo rápidamente.

-Cualquier lugar estará bien- respondió simplemente.

Los hermanos continuaron con su charla hasta quedarse dormidos.

-Me gusta la forma que tienen sus ojos, sus pestañas son largas y tupidas y la nariz es recta- escuchaba que hablaban, pero no quería despertar aún.

-Se los heredo a mi madre, se parece mucho a ella- respondió Itachi.

-Debió ser una mujer hermosa.

Con curiosidad abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un par de irises verdes

-Hola- saludó la mujer alegremente, cuanto más la veía, más familiar se le hacía su rostro

-¡Kushina!- exclamó reconociéndola

-¡Sasuke!- lo regaño Itachi -es su majestad, muéstrale respeto-

-No te preocupes Itachi-kun, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros. Perdona que te despertáramos, pero Itachi debe comer antes de tomar su medicina-

-Yo puedo ayudarlo, no es necesario que se moleste-

-No es molestia, pero ¿me haces un favor? Ve a desayunar con Naruto algo que no sea ramen y mi otro hijo, Menma, llegó anoche, arrástrenlo con ustedes, detesta levantarse temprano cuando no está en la Academia, así que se aferrará a su cama-

-Claro, nos vemos al rato- se despidió de su hermano y partió a cumplir el pedido de la Reina, menos diez minutos después se escucharon gritos, maldiciones y cosas cayendo.

…

La tripulación del Sharingan era tratada con cordialidad en el Reino, sobretodo Sasuke e Itachi quienes continuaron con su estancia en el castillo, por eso se tomaron con cautela la proposición del Rey de darles un nuevo barco, lo discutieron tranquilamente, pues se tardaron dos días en dar una respuesta.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, Sasuke estaba siempre con Naruto, incluso había sido obligado por Kushina a tomar clases, ahí entendió porque el rubio le decía que su madre podía dar mucho miedo.

Naruto se encontraba en el jardín, enfrascado en un duelo de espadas con el antiguo pirata, cuando el moreno ganó se dejaron caer en el césped.

-¿Que harás?- preguntó el príncipe, pues sabía del dilema del moreno.

-No puedo quedarme, mi lugar está en el mar-

-Fuiste perdonado, podrías entrar a la marina-

-No soy bueno recibiendo órdenes-

-Entonces volverás a tus atracos como pirata-

-No, seguiré con la tradición familiar y seré comerciante, tu padre fue muy generoso al darme un barco y la primera inversión para empezar-

-Me gustaría ir contigo-

-No. Tú debes quedarte y convertirte en rey, continuar con el trabajo que están haciendo tus padres-

-¿Y tu hermano?-

-Él se queda, no está en condiciones para viajar, además le gusta estar aquí-

-Mi padre planea convertirlo en uno de sus asesores, tantos años con Orochimaru hizo que aprendiera mucho-

-Si, podrán ser provechoso tantos años con ese canalla-

-Además se lleva bien con Menma, no muchos pueden ganarle en el ajedrez o en las cartas- guardó silencio -entonces nos volveremos a ver cuándo visites a Itachi-

-Si-

-¿A qué hora zarpan?-

-Al medio día; ven, vamos a comer algo y a dormir- sugirió.

Esa noche la pasaron abrazados y casi en vela, Sasuke se levantó antes de que despuntara el alba, besó a Naruto en la frente, su último beso, de uno de sus bolsillos saco un fino brazalete de oro del que colgaba una flor de rubíes escarlata, la dejó en la mesa de junto y salió sin mirar atrás.

-¡Suelten las amarras, leven anclas e icen las velas!- ordenó el capitán a su tripulación -¿Qué?- preguntó al notar que todos lo observaban.

-¿De verdad nos vamos así? sin despedirnos- inquirió Konan.

-Si nos despedimos- alegó.

-Sasuke, Naruto no se lo merece- comentó Deidara.

-Así será más fácil y a callar, todos a sus puestos- ordenó.

Como Kisame manipulaba el timón, Sasuke contemplaba desde la cubierta el muelle, poco a poco el mar movía el barco y se iniciaba un nuevo viaje.

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó -¡Sasuke!-

Por el muelle venía corriendo Naruto, no se detuvo en el borde así que saltó, como aún estaban cerca cayó sobre el antiguo pirata.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Naruto?- le preguntó al rubio que lo aplastaba

-¡Me voy contigo!- aseguró.

-No, no quiero a tu madre persiguiéndome por todos los mares, además tú tienes una obligación aquí-

-Renuncié-

-¿Qué?-

-Renuncie a mi título de príncipe-

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Porque yo no quiero ser rey, siempre he deseado viajar y ahora podré hacerlo-

-Desatarás una guerra por el trono-

-No, resulta que Menma si quiere gobernar, solo que no lo decía para no crear conflicto. Será un buen rey-

-¿Y tú?-

-Pues quiero iniciar como comerciante, hay un nuevo barco del Reino del Remolino que transporta joyas ¿crees que el capitán acepte a un socio?-

-Aprendiz y ven acá- ordeno para después jalarlo y obligar a besarlo, porque nunca podría olvidar el sabor de esa boca, siempre desearía probarla.

Los silbidos de la tripulación los hizo separarse, se levantaron del piso y Naruto habló:

-Vinieron a despedirnos- señaló al muelle y ahí estaban los reyes Minato y Kushina, el príncipe heredero Menma y el nuevo consejero del rey agitando su mano diciendo adiós.

-Volveremos- aseguró el rubio -no importa el tiempo que pase, aquí tenemos parte de nuestro hogar-

-Si- concordó Sasuke -algún día-

Juntos iniciaban lo que sería la aventura más maravillosa de su vida.

 _Epílogo_

Se despertó en medio de la noche, simplemente sentía que no podía dormir, así que prendió la lámpara de aceite que estaba junto a la cama y recordó las cartas que Naruto le había entregado, una era de su hermano y la otra de Minato.

Leyó primero la de Itachi:

Ototo, hay lazos que son imposibles de romper, pero ahora ya no tienes obligaciones ni conmigo ni con nuestros padres, así que busca tu felicidad y disfruta tu vida junto al rubio que te complementa, no hay prisa, te esperaré el tiempo necesario aquí, en este sitio donde se han preocupado más por nosotros que en nuestro propio país, así que trabajaré para que este Reino siga floreciendo.

Itachi 

Cuando terminó de leer no pudo más que sonreír, las palabras de su hermano le confirmaron que todo estaría bien.

Tomó la misiva del rey para leerla:

Sasuke, te confió una de las joyas más preciadas que tengo: Naruto. Sé que lo cuidaras, tus acciones han hablado por sí mismas. No estoy en contra de su relación, lo único que te pido es que mantengas la pureza de mi hijo, pues desearía que llegara virgen al matrimonio, como es la tradición.

Sasuke apartó la vista del papel y la posó en el cuerpo que dormía desnudo a su lado, su piel canela mostraba las marcas que le había hecho; así como las cicatrices de su espalda denotaban que se había aferrado a él durante la penetración.

-Ahora no se puede hacer nada- pensó, ya buscaría la forma de que su suegro no lo asesinato o castrará, y siempre se podían casar en algún país bonito. Pero en algo tenía razón el rey, Naruto era una joya y para él era su todo, su tesoro más preciado.

Fin

Notas:

1\. Ley Sálica: Básicamente, regulación de la sucesión monárquica a favor de los varones. En ausencia de esta, una mujer puede asumir el cargo de monarca en caso de ser la primera sucesora. Ejemplo de ley Sálica: Francia, monarquías que no la establecieron de forma constante: Inglaterra y España.

2\. Se conoce como código de conducta pirata, código pirata o Charte Partie, al acta firmada entre filibusteros para fijar las normas y castigos a ser implantados en un barco para mantener la convivencia a bordo. En términos generales, tal carta incluía el lugar y la fecha del acuerdo, nombre del barco, objetivos de la operación a realizar, reparto del botín, compensación para los piratas heridos y el establecimiento de la obediencia a los superiores. Cada tripulación pirata podía tener que honrar su propio código.

3\. Matelotage: Unión contractual entre dos hombres, que incluía la herencia de los bienes en caso de fallecimiento de uno de los _cónyuges_. El "matelot" era generalmente el pirata, pareja sexual o compañero más joven o económicamente desfavorecido.

Fueron 37 páginas esta vez, gracias por leer.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿comentarios?


End file.
